A Demon, A Human, No Chance
by Reioko
Summary: Sequal to Never Thought. Kouga and Sango have finally gotten together, and Mirkou won't bother them any more. Now that, that's over, it's time to go back to Kouga's tribe. But can they except a human as Alpha Female? SK
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sequal to Never Thought. Kouga and Sango are finally together. You would think this would be happy ever after right? Well there could be some problems considering, the fact that Kouga still has to show his new mate to the tribe… a tribe who wanted to keep pure breeds. Could they ever except a fragile human into their mists, or will Kouga have to get rid of Sango for a wolf demon?

Author's Note: Ok everyone who read my last fic. After Kouga and Sango fell in love I skipped to three years ahead… well… pretend that part never happened. Sango is about to be introduced to Kouga's tribe.

Rating: PG-13

A Demon, A Human, No Chance

It was a bright sunny day. One of those days were you just felt like nothing in the world you get you down. Nothing at all. Sango had been packing all day, trying to decide what to bring to Kouga's cave. Of course she was finally going there.

Though… the thought made her want to unpack right away. It's not that she didn't love Kouga, of course she did, it was just… them, the tribe. She had no idea what they would do to her. Their leader had chosen a human for goodness sake… a human! What would they do and think?

Sango was scared to say the least. She knew she'd have to face them eventually, she was just hoping to have to face them, oh in about 500 years from now. She knew that sounded bad but most girls are scared to meet their in-laws. She had a right to be scared. Her in-laws would be wolf demons.

Sango continued packing, taking everything with her. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to come back here much. Sango sighed and sat down on the porch, looking at the graves of her family. She had a feeling it would be good to get away from here… then again, it could make the pain worse…

Kouga was at a near by lake getting water. He wanted to take as long as possible to get back to his tribe. It's not that he wasn't proud to have Sango, he was, it was just… he was sure how his tribe would react to a human, as the Alpha Female.

Not mention the fact that their population rates had gone way down ever since Kaugra. The tribe was probably hoping that he left Kagome for a wolf demon, and had many strong pups. Pure breed pups. It was something they had probably been hoping ever since the attack.

Kouga bowed his head. It would take a couple of days to get to the caves. Kouga decided they should walk. It was the only way to let their little piece of paradise last longer. He knew once they got to the caves, there'd be hell to pay.

Sango wouldn't be accepted by the other females very easily. In a matter of fact, all of the demons would most likely look down on her, hating her because she had gotten Kouga, and because she was human. The males would probably just despise her for making the blood lines 'weaker'.

In Kouga's opinion, though, her blood would make them stronger. She was the last of the demon exterminators. She was one of the strongest humans he had ever met. Or he would ever meet for that matter.

None of that mattered to Kouga. He didn't care about the blood lines anymore, or of what he's people thought. All he knew was he loved Sango, and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him. Not even his own tribe.

Kouga began walking back to the village, he had come to know like the back of his hand. He could smell her. Her scent was all over the village. She had spent so long trying to repair the damage done. Now when she was so close to finishing, she had to leave.

Kouga felt some what responsible for this since he was taking her back to HIS home. Sango hadn't complained or said anything about it. Kouga couldn't understand it. Most females would have freaked out when he told her about going back to the tribe. Sango didn't though. She didn't even look surprised.

Flashback

A couple days earlier…

Kouga had been running around the mountains all day, trying to decide what to do. He needed to go back to his tribe… he was their leader after all. Though he didn't want to leave his mate either. She meant more to him then life itself.

Kouga had decided to tell her about going back to his tribe. Trying to decide how to do it. He could tell her they were leaving… or he could ask her what she thought. He didn't know what to do. No one he knew had ever been in this situation… much less him.

He finally came to the village, and with a deep breath, began walking toward Sango. Sango was by the fire, trying to prepare dinner. At least her dinner. She had long since gotten used to the fact Kouga ate his meat raw.

"Sango…" He said trying to talk beyond the lump in his throat.

"Yes." She said turning and looking at him, a smile on her face.

"Well I've been thinking about my tribe, and… well… I think maybe it's time I went back to them." Kouga told her, closing his eyes, trying to think of what to say next.

"I see…" Sango said letting her sentence drag off.

"Well… I mean, we could both go back to the tribe and live there or" Kouga began saying until he was cut off.

Sango nodded, and smiled at him. She knew this was coming. She knew he was the leader of a wolf tribe. She knew that he'd have to go back to them. She didn't want to leave her village of course, but she wanted to be with Kouga. If he wanted to go back then he'd go back. Not without her of course.

"I had a feeling this was coming." She said in a soft tone. "When do we leave?" She asked him, another small smile gracing her features.

"Whenever we can." Kouga told her, in a relieved tone.

He had thought this would be hard. In a matter of fact he didn't think she'd even agree to it. Much less ask him when she should be ready to leave. With a grateful smile, Kouga came up behind his mate and hugged her.

End of Flashback

Kouga smiled at that thought. She had been so willing to leave it surprised him. She's the one who found out when the best time to leave was, and began packing almost right away. As he walked toward his loving mate, he noticed her, deep in thought.

Sango had been packing for the longest time. She was finally tired of it. She had sat by the fire to gather her thoughts. She was in almost the exact same place she was in, when Kouga told her about it.

Flashback

A couple days earlier

Sango had been sitting by the fire, cooking some fish for dinner. She left Kouga's fish to the side, knowing how he liked to eat his raw. They had been getting so far in the repairing of the village that Sango was almost ready to start working again.

Earlier that day, she had begun to think on her job, and then she remembered that she was not the only one to have a job.

Kouga had a job to his tribe. He was their leader, their 'Alpha Male'. Sango sighed, as she began thinking. He'd been living in her village for quite a while. The village probably wanted their leader back. Kouga probably wanted to go back.

As Kouga walked forward, Sango noticed lines of worry and distress on his face. He must have been thinking about going back. Back to his tribe. Sango was worried about this, she didn't want to go live with demons, but if that's what he wanted…

"Sango…" Kouga said, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Sango said hoping for he didn't mention anything about his tribe.

""Well I've been thinking about my tribe, and… well… I think maybe it's time I went back to them." _No! He's not going to leave me is he? _Sango began thinking, her panic not noticeable on her face.

"I see…" She said quietly thinking of a way to keep him with her, even if she had to go live with his tribe, in their caves.

"Well… I mean, we could both go back to the tribe and live there or" Sango didn't want him to finish.

She knew it would be hard to leave her village. Everything she had ever loved was here, but she wasn't going to let Kouga lose his family just because of her wishes. Instead she smiled at him. She knew this was on of those time to reassure him.

"I had a feeling this was coming." Sango told him, still smiling. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever we can." He mate said, his voice sounded much less tense.

Sango smiled she knew she had done the right thing, but she still didn't want to leave. Was it wrong of her to want to stay here? Was it wrong to want Kouga to stay here? She knew the answers… and she knew she was being selfish. When she felt Kouga's strong arms around her, she couldn't help but become happy again. She did the right thing… the only thing she could do.

End Flashback

Sango yawned as she ate her food. Kouga hadn't come back yet. She figured he had caught a rabbit, and was busy eating it. He knew how much Sango didn't like him to tare through his food while she was eating. Sango knew she'd have to get used to it though. She was going to live with many wolf demons. Many many wolf demons.

Sango went over to her hut, and walked inside. She lay down on her mat, to go to sleep, when she heard Kirara mew. It was the last day in her hut… and her whole village. She petted Kirara, trying to let her know it would all be all right. Trying to let her know that no matter what happened they could always come back here.

As Sango fell asleep she could feel the arms of her mate, wrap around her waist. His warmth, making her warm. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent, Sango guessed. No matter what he said, she was sure Kouga would miss this village, almost as much as she would.

End Chapter One

Preview for Chapter Two: It's finally time for Kouga and Sango to leave the village, but will Sango be able to do it. Even if she can, what will happen when Kouga shows her to his clan. Not as their friend, or their dinner, or a slave, but as his mate. Their Alpha Female. What will the demons have to say about that?

Hey All! I know in my other fic I said this would come out on Monday, and today's Tuesday but hey, I tried. My parents wouldn't let me on the computer, saying something about me getting on to much… Oh well, whatever.

Well I hope you liked this fic. It is the Sequel to Never Thought and I'm trying my best to you know, make a new plot. I don't think this chapter is that great, but to make up for it Chapter 2 will blow you away! Now that I've got this down, I have a way better chance of making this fic better. I didn't even know how I was going to write this and then all of the sudden, I sat down and typed it… I'm such a weirdo…

Anyway, please review. My other NEW Kouga/Sango fanfic is called 'Not Quite Right'. You should check it out. It's a bit different from Never Thought… actually it's way different! Okay all your probably board of me right now, but hey can you blame me for talking a lot? Okay don't answer that, anywho, the more reviews the faster the update.

Love ya all!

Reioko


	2. Chapter 2

A Demon, A Human, No Chance

Sango's things were packed, and she was ready to leave. At least that's what she told Kouga. She didn't want to leave… not anymore. Well she didn't want to leave in the first place but anything to be with Kouga right…?

She thought she could leave. What could possibly happen to her here? She'd never find anyone she loved more then Kouga. At least she didn't think so. But then again… there was things she was leaving behind.

All of her memories for one thing. Of course she'd still have them with her but… she'd grown up here. All of her memories happened here, or on jobs. T hat happened with her family, who she loved, and lived with… here. It was like leaving her old life behind.

She knew many human females did when they married. She knew that most of the time they left their village and never came back. Unless they were married to someone in their own village. Or it was a very close journey to come back home. That's the life she wanted. She was going to marry someone in the village who would help her lead their village. But no… one demon destroyed all of her dreams in a matter of moments.

She hated that. She hated him. He was the worst creature to have ever come about being. Naraku. The foul beast that destroyed everyone's life, even if they didn't know it. Miroku was doomed to die, and Inu-yasha had been torn from his lover.

Lover… why did everything make her think of him. Kouga. She knew she needed to leave. Inside her mind she told herself everything would be okay, she'd get along fine with the demons, and they'd live happily ever after.

Another side told her that she was kidding herself. A human… and a demon. There was no way that would ever work. She almost hit herself for thinking that. She loved Kouga and he loved her. It was the Demon Exterminator that was talking. But maybe it was right…

Not one half-breed had a good story about it's parents… _half-breed! _Sango thought her eyes growing big. She couldn't believe she didn't consider that before.

Wouldn't Kouga's tribe want a pure wolf to take over? She could only bare him half-breeds. What if after a few years pasted, he'd realize that he made a horrible mistake. He'd want a wolf from his tribe as his mate. He'd stay young and handsome, and she'd grow old and weak.

Sango's mind couldn't help but thinking about the negative of every thing at that moment. By the time Kouga walked over to tell her it was time to go she had convinced herself that he was already in love with some one. Some wolf, that he didn't want to tell her about.

Kouga stared at her when he walked in. She was crying, and looked horrible. It's as though she had a nightmare and couldn't get back up. It was horrible.

"Why… why why why why why why" She kept saying over and over again.

"Why what?" Asked a more then slightly confused Kouga.

Sango turned and looked at him. She didn't even know he was there a moment ago. She must have really let her guard down for that to happen. Especially since she could only stare at him. Then all of the sudden all she was feeling just burst out of her mouth.

"Idon'twannaleaveanymorebecauseyourgoingtofallinlovewithayoungprettywolfwhen I'maoldhagandthenandthenyou'llkickmeout,andyou'llneverloveourkidsbecausetheir half-breedsandand…"

Kouga stared at Sango like she'd gone crazy. As he saw it… she had. He couldn't understand a word she was saying. She sounded like a blubbering child. But Kouga would never say that. She'd kill him for it.

Kouga wrapped his arms around her. Trying to comfort her. It was hard though, I mean it's not every day a guy was about to go home, and his wife freaks out for some reason and might make them stay a while longer.

Though he didn't show it, he was happy to go home. Other then the shock his tribe would get from his mate being a human, he was happy. He loved everyone in his tribe. They were all his brothers and sisters. He couldn't even say how much he missed them. Sure it had been great in Sango's home, he'd miss it for sure, but there's nothing quite like your own home.

Sango's tears had stopped. She looked up to tell Kouga she couldn't leave. She couldn't go to his village. When she stopped. She saw everything he was thinking in his eyes. Those wonderful eyes. He wanted… maybe even needed to go home. Sango had come back to her normal state of mind. She knew he wouldn't leave her, and even if he didn't she couldn't help but be happy with him the time that he was hers. At least for the time being.

"Ready to go?" She asked him, a smile on her face.

Kouga looked at her surprised. "Are you sure you want to leave, right now?"

"Of course." She told him with a smile.

Kouga smiled back and then looked at the transformed Kirara.

"Kirara, why don't you go back to your small form? I think we should walk for a while."

An Hour or so later

They'd been walking for quite a while, yet neither one of their legs hurt. Ahead of them was a wonderful forest, that had a beautiful home near it. There was a huge garden with roses in it. They were all red, more beautiful then any most had ever seen.

Kouga then looked around. His nose twitched for a second. Sango walked beside him and didn't notice the worry that came upon her mates face.

_What the…? What is that smell. It's human of course… but it smells so much like… Miroku. I hope it's not that monk. I really need to get rid of him some time. He better not, come between me and Sango ever again. _Kouga thought. Slowly becoming more and more angry.

Even though the monk had left them alone for the time being, Kouga could never get over the fact he thought that Miroku would come back and steal Sango from him. He wasn't sure if Sango would leave him. He knew she was scared about meeting his people. He could smell it all over her. To escape this maybe she would run away from him, and marry Miroku.

Sango looked up at him and smiled. She didn't mean to stop here. Kouga realized that very soon. He wasn't going to say anything about the scent. Not yet any way. Not until Sango had been fully accepted by the Wolf tribe. That way she'd never want to leave him.

They continued walking almost in complete silence. Kouga looked at Sango every few minutes. It was as though he was trying to make sure she didn't disappear. Slowly the land began transforming, right before their very eyes.

The forests, and plains became mountains. The grass and flowers turned into rocks. It wasn't exactly a bad change, just a small difference. Then he noticed the land growing more and more familiar. He was getting very very close to the tribe. Maybe to close.

Kouga sighed hoping no one would notice the difference between Sango and Kagome. Even though he knew they would. Their scents were much to far apart to be mistaken for each other. Maybe if they had been sisters or something of the such it would have worked. But no… they weren't.

Sango looked at him, a worried expression on her face.

"We're getting close… aren't we?" Sango asked him.

Being a demon exterminator she would be able to pick up on the tracks. Tracks most humans, and demons, would pass by. She would need skills like that especially if she was to hunt a demon.

_Hunting Demons!_ Kouga remembered his mind yelling at him. _Why didn't I remember this before? How would my tribe take it if they knew she killed demons for a living. Her ancestors probably killed our brothers and sister, maybe even our parents if you went far back enough. _

Though Kouga was never considered the smartest of demons, he was never the dumbest either. He knew that human's rarely ever lived half of the life time a demon lived. Not to mention the fact they withered away. That's something Kouga most definitely had to think about.

He knew Sango wouldn't live near as long as him. Their children would probably live longer then Sango. Some how… some way, maybe it was possible that she could live longer. Much longer. Perhaps she could live as long as him, without aging the way a human ages.

And yes, he did say children. He didn't care if they were half-breeds. They'd still be stronger then any pure breed in the tribe. Think of who they'd have to raise them. Kouga the wolf tribe's chief and Sango the last surviving Demon Exterminator. She would most likely be the last out of all of the Exterminators. At least from her tribe.

It wasn't very likely they'd be able to raise they're children to kill demons or humans. Unlike Inu-yasha, Kouga was going to make sure his kids were loved, through out their whole life growing up. He wouldn't want them to become like Inu-yasha. Any one but Inu-yasha! That pathetic demon was always challenging him.

Sango turned and looked at Kouga. He had been lost in thought for quite some time now. Her eyes showed concern and quite a bit of fear. She knew where his tribe was located at. She knew where it was, and about how many demons were there. Her fear was slowly disappearing. That was a good thing of course. If the demons smelt fear on her, they would have eaten her alive. Her father must have taught her well.

"We're here…" He whispered to her.

A cave stood before them. It had a large opening, and many wolf demons were within it. There were young and old, female and male. All awaited for Kouga's arrival. Of course they didn't expect to see Sango. He had gone to see Kagome after all (refer to Never Thought if you have no idea what this means).

All the wolfs crowed around the front of the caves. They wanted to see their leader. They had to. Everyone knew that they needed him to lead them again. Especially if they were to survive the winter. They needed supplies and only Kouga knew how to collect and store them. Then every one noticed her. The female by his side.

"What's that?" One of the wolf demons females asked.

Kouga took a deep breathe and then looked the tribe in the eyes and said…

"My mate."

End Chapter 2

Preview for Chapter 3: Now that they are finally there in the wolf caves what will the demons do? How will they react to this human? And how will she react to them? Find out next time in the next chapter of 'A Human, A Demon, No chance."

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Comments below…

Nightfall2525: Sorry… I didn't really update soon… but my computer went down for like 2 whole weeks…

Mo-chan: lol Okay how about this, e-mail me and tell me what stories I need to send you…

MystiKoorime: Thanks! I liked Never Thought too! First story I ever finish! I didn't think anyone would like it at first!

Inu-yasha Fan: giggles yep! I have loads of errors… maybe I should start sending it to my editor again… but I'm so happy when I finish a chapter I kind of… forget… Original is way fun! Just like this couple!

The Other Inu-yasha Fan: I updated! Whoop Whoop Yeah!

Angel Above: Sounds cool! I'd love to hear your ideas! Maybe I'll even get to make them into stories! Except that e-mail soon!

Well thanks for reviewing! Don't forget to review to this chapter to! I'm really sorry this took so long to come out! I've been so busy with School and softball and stuff like that… I barely have any time. Well I finally got here so I decided to type like crazy and finish this for ya! School ends in like three weeks so I'll be able to post way more often! I'm also starting maybe two more stories! I know I shouldn't but I shall! Here we go!

XOXO,

Reioko


	3. Chapter 3

A Human, A Demon, No Chance

Kouga stood there. Silence over taking the cave. No one said anything. Even the children were hushed into silence. All of the faces he saw looked shocked, perhaps even ashamed…

Sango on the other hand, was freaking out. Though she was careful not to show it. Kouga had told her that as demons they would all sense what she felt, and if she was scared. So she had to learn to hide it. Normally she would have been shaking, behind Kouga instead of next to him. Right now she stood not shaking, but tall and proud.

"You're kidding right?" The female who had asked if Sango was his mate asked again.

"No I'm not. This is Sango and I've already taken her as my mate." Kouga said simply, looking into each of his people's eyes. His eyes were hard, and almost glaring. It was as if he was daring them to say something to him.

Suddenly the silence was filled with murmurings. The women began their gossiping, and the men began talking in low tones, about morals, and self respect. Children began talking and laughing, not knowing what was going on.

Kouga took Sango by the hand and began walking forward. The crowd split right down the middle, allowing their leader and Sango to go. Kouga pulled Sango to the back of the cave, where it began to branch out. Here was where everything important was. Including Kouga's (and Sango's) room.

Finally once inside the large piece of the cave, Kouga called his home, Sango began breathing heavier. Luckily, they were far enough away from everyone so they couldn't hear a thing. Not a thing the demons said, and the demons couldn't hear a thing they said.

Kouga looked at Sango with a hopeful smile on his face. Sango looked back at him. She gave him a light smile, though the worry was seen easily in her eyes.

"They took it better then I though they would…" Kouga told her, taking her hands in his.

"They hate me…" Sango said quietly.

"No they don't… they just don't know you yet…" Kouga told her gently.

"Kouga, they all hate me. Isn't that obvious?" Sango asked him, not really expecting an answer.

Kouga sighed and looked at Sango. She was probably right. They were all probably saying horrible things right now. Not about Kouga, but about his mate. Sango was probably being called a thousand different names, and hated by many females. He knew that many wanted to become the alpha female. Power was something many women longed for.

Kouga smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. He knew this would be hard when he took her as his mate. He knew that they would probably take a long time to even look at her, like she was near equal. She would probably never be considered equal to some of the tribe members.

It didn't matter though. Kouga wanted Sango with him always. Maybe he was being greedy that way. Forcing Sango to change her entire life to be with him, surrounded by demons while she was a human. A human trained to kill demons, a human who learned that most all demons were evil and should be killed.

Sango looked up at Kouga, and saw him deep in thought. She knew he was probably worried about what happened. Or worse, he wished he hadn't brought her here. Not even his kiss reassured her of his love. Not this time it didn't.

"Kouga…" Sango whispered to him, knowing he could hear her.

"Hmm…" Kouga mumbled, looking at Sango with questions in his eyes.

"I think I could get used to it here." She said with a smile.

Kouga's eyes light up with joy, as she said that. She knew it would make him happy. The reason she came was to be with him. She loved him, and if it meant living with a pack of wolves. She would do it.

Kouga wrapped Sango in his arms, giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

The Next Day

Sango had decided to stay in **their **room. How he loved the sound of that. 'Their Room'. It sounded excellent to him. Sango had wanted to get used to everything slowly. She was going to wait a few days until she left their room. She was hoping that his tribe would have settled down by then. Kouga doubted it, but it was worth a try.

Kouga began walking through the stony walls that made up the 'halls' in the caves. Suddenly he heard voices. The voices of his people talking about his mate. Kouga stopped in his tracks. Maybe it was a good idea to find out what they thought before going out there.

Conversation 1

Kouga heard the voices of two female wolves talking, both had tried to make him fall for them, each at a different time

"_I bet she's just his bitch for now." _

"_Yeah, why would the leader of our tribe mate with her? She not as good looking as you Mira." _

"_I know! She's not even close as good looking as you Kira!"_

"_Maybe we could kill her?" _

"_Naw he'd know it was us."_

"_Damn… maybe we can steal him away…"_

Kouga stopped listening at that point. Mira and Kira… both had wanted to be the Alpha Female, at one point. And it sounded like they still did.

Conversation 2

"_What do you think of Kouga's new mate?" _

"_I think she's pretty good looking if ya know what I mean!"_

"_Yeah… I hope she starts slutt'in around soon." _

"_Probably will. Kouga will catch her though and kill her."_

"_I want to have a good night with her **before **that happens, no?" _

"_I bet she'd put up one hell of a fight…" _

"_I like 'em better with spirit." _

"_hehehe…" _

Kouga stopped listening yet again. This time his claws began aching to spill some blood over this. Sango was HIS. She'd never even talk to those idiots. He didn't know which of the two conversations was worse…

"This is gonna be a long day…" Kouga sighed.

Later that night

Mira and Kira were sitting in their part of the cave. Neither had mated yet. And for a good reason! Neither was planning on it unless they had the main wolf. And in this case it just happened to be the good looking Kouga. The only problem? He was mated.

"I don't know what we can do if he's mated, sis…" Mira whined a bit.

"We can split them up that's what!" Kira the older of the two shot back. "We've done it before, and we can do it again! Plus were only up against some pathetic human!"

"Yeah but Kouga seems to like her a lot…" Mira said sadly.

"So? All you need to do is flash a little skin and all the guys will lose their eyes for their mate. Even if it's only for a little while…" Kira said with a wicked smirk on her face.

"But a little while isn't going to work! Not if we want Koga to leave her!" Mira told her sister a little too loudly.

"Mira! What if someone hears you?" Kira cried glaring at her sister.

"Well, it's true he won't!" Mira said, crossing her arms like a four year old.

"No… not completely…" Kira said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked quietly leaning towards her sister.

"What do you think I mean?" Kira said with a smirk. "Just become friends with that Sango and I'll take care of the rest."

End Of Chapter… 3

Preview for chapter 4: Mira and Sango are becoming friends while Kira tries to get closer to Kouga. Will she be able to steal him away? And what's her plan?

I'M SO SORRY! I haven't up dated in ages! I'm going to try to do it way more now! I hope you liked this chapter. It may have been a little OC but I thought it was okay. I really liked the idea of someone trying to steal Kouga away so low and behold Mira and Kira.

Mira is going to actually be pretty nice I think. Kira isn't though! Whoop Whoop Yeah! Well here are my answering to reviews now!

**_Nightfall2525: _**Umm… I don't know if I want her to become a demon but if I do, I'll think about doing it that way! Keep reading and reviewing!

**_Youkosangohiei: _**Um… sorry! I kept you waiting so long! I swear the next chapter will be up then less then a week! Writers promise! Please don't hurt yourself! Then you can't review!

**_Kibou: _**I would love to bring back Sam and George! I'm thinking about bringing them back but I haven't had the right moment. Those two were awesome! I hope they don't eat Sango… then no more story for Reioko to write crys

**_Inu-yasha Fan: _**You know… truthfully I forgot about the aging thing! giggles that's a good idea! But let's just see what happens. spooky music plays Mwhahahaha

**_MystiKoorime: _**Awww… I'm blushing! Thank you so much. I'm sorry I haven't review in forever. After I finish some more stories, I'm hoping to start yet another Kouga/Sango coupling. I love the couple, but not enough people seem to write them… if you have any idea's for more Kouga Sango stories, I'd write them for ya! (If ya want, if not you should write them!)

**_Inu-yasha Fan (again): _**I finally up-dated! Like I said, I'll try and post the next one within a week!

**_Clueless Alee: _**You got to love Kouga!

Ok, that's everybody! Like I said in some of my writing back things,

**_I WILL TRY WITH ALL MY MIGHT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW NIGHT! (Actually by next… Sunday, I just thought I'd put that cause night and might rhyme! Whoop Whoop Yeah!) _**

Ok, I have some other stories I should up date now, so as always!

LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER,

Reioko!

Ps: I know I probably made a ton of mistakes but… I wrote this late one night! (Yes all in one night) and didn't feel like checking my spelling/grammar. Please don't eat me alive for it… I know my spelling and grammar stink but hey… what can ya do? Plus I didn't send it to Mo… so it's not edited… but I wanna post it soooo bad!


	4. Chapter 4

A Demon, A Human, No Chance

Mira walked back and forth, pacing in the large cave. Kira had told her that now was the time to act. Kouga and some other higher ups had gone to investigate some Raccoon demons, trying to take some of their territory. Mira was to go talk to Sango.

Kira had yet to tell Mira what she was going to do. That made Mira mad. Very mad.

"She never tells me anything…" Mira whined.

Mira was one of those girls who could whine and whine and never get tired of it. She was of course the younger of the two. She was a big baby to put it simply. But it didn't matter. Normally she got what she wanted anyway.

Sango was sitting in the cave… her home. She had yet to get used to this. Then again, she hadn't even left her home. She liked it in here, just not so much out there. She was thinking of trying to make some friends here but she didn't know if she ever would.

"KOUGA!" Two voices screamed as the door to the room went flying open, and two wolf demons ran in.

Unfortunately Sango had been sitting on the door, only a few steps away from the door. The two wolves had mowed her down within seconds.

"Kouga?" One of them whined.

"Doesn't feel like Kouga…" The other said.

"That's because it isn't." Said a squashed Sango.

Both wolves jumped up. Both looking very embarrassed. Then again who wouldn't be? They had just mowed over and fell **on top of **their best friend/leaders mate. At least they liked to consider him their best friend.

"Sorry…"

"Yeah Sorry…"

"Who are you? Wait haven't I seen you two with Kouga before? When I traveled with Inu-yasha and Kagome?" Sango said in a questioning tone.

"I'm Ginta!"

"And I'm Hakuku!"

"I'm Sango." Sango said with a smile. Maybe these were her first two friends? Maybe…

"Hello sister Sango! How is sis… Kagome doing?" Ginta asked her.

"She's fine… So is Inu-yasha." Sango told them with a smile. "So…"

"So… are you and Kouga gonna have any kids soon?" Hakuku asked.

Sango turned bright red when he said this. She had a feeling that he was saying it as gently as possible. But she could tell he really wanted to know. Sango thought on it for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was ready for kids… maybe she should talk to Kouga about this before telling them what she thought…

"Umm… I'm not sure, Kouga and I haven't had time to discuss it…" Sango said.

It was true. Kouga had barely been in the caves when the Raccoon Demons began invading. He had to go kick them off their land every, single day. It was annoying to wake up every morning for your husband/mate to be gone already.

"Well… I hope that you guys talk about it soon!" Hakuku said with a smile.

"Yeah! It'd be nice to have some little ones around again." Ginta said with a sad smile.

Mira had finally decided to go in. She was sure Kouga would be gone for a long time yet. Those Raccoons were back again. It seemed like every time they fought them off, the Raccoons would come back. The most annoying thing ever.

Mira slowly began walking toward the back of the cave. She and her sister could find the way to Kouga's with their eyes closed. They had listened to him talking to his advisers before he left to grab away his mate. He just happened to grab the wrong one. They had gotten ready for it to be Kagome; it wouldn't be that hard to kill her off… she was just a priestess.

Mira finally got to the door. Taking a big breathe she flung open the door and walked in.

Sango had been talking to Ginta and Hakuku for quite some time when she realized the door was still open. She got up and closed it then, sat back down. About twenty **seconds **later it was flung open… again.

This time, instead of Ginta and Hakuku a girl walked in. She was a very pretty wolf demon indeed. She had golden blonde hair that was pulled into pig-tails. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she had very fair skin. She smiled with big, full, red lips.

"Hi Sango!" She said in a happy voice.

"Hello…" Sango said, very confused.

Ginta had turned bright red by this point and staring at the girl who had charged the room. Hakuku, grabbed Ginta's arm and smiled at Sango.

"See you later Sister Sango." He said as he dragged the form of Ginta away.

Mira watched the two leave, a disgusted look on her face.

"Your lucky it's those two… if it was someone else in here, who knows what everyone would have been saying…" Mira said with a sigh.

"Um… who are you?" Sango asked her quickly.

"OH! I forgot! I know who you are, but you've probably never seen me before! Whoops… My name's Mira!" Mira said with a bright smile.

"Hello Mira, as you know, my name's Sango." Sango told her, not knowing what this wolf wanted.

"Yep! Well I came in here, cause I thought I might as well get to know Kouga's mate! You looked really nice and I thought that maybe we could become best friends!" Mira called with in a happy tone.

Sango blushed a little bit, and said, "Yeah… well okay … let's become… friends…

Mira had been in Sango's room, for a long time. In a matter of fact, she'd been in their since noon… now it was just about nightfall. Both girls had become fast friends. They had a lot in common actually. Believe that one or not.

"So… are you mated yet?" Sango asked Mira after a while of talking about funny things that had happened to them in the past.

Sango had made a point of avoiding all talk of Kaugra, Naraku, her family, her home, and what her family used to do. She also avoided answering anything about Kouga and her relationship. She may be friends with this girl but she wasn't sure if she could trust her. At least not yet.

"Nope! I'm waiting for Mr. Right!" Mira said happily. That wasn't exactly the whole truth but it was close enough.

"Well… do you know if anyone likes you…?" Sango asked her.

"Nope!" _No one who **isn't **mated anyway… _Mira thought to herself. "Normally wolves just come out and say what they feel. So if someone likes me they haven't said a word…" Mira told her.

"Hmm… I think Ginta likes you…" Sango said with a secretive smile.

Mira was shocked… I mean she had pretended to care all day, but this actually shocked her.

"Ginta?" She whispered.

Sure he was a nice enough guy, and he was almost second in command but… he was Ginta! Her sister would probably never even let her talk to him. Her sister told her things like… 'Your reserved for only so-so and so-so'.

Sango smiled thinking that Mira actually may like him back. At that moment the door was ripped open… again. This time Kouga stood in the door way.

"Hi Kouga." Sango said with a smile.

Mira stared at Kouga. She had to be careful about not drooling. Especially not over his muscular arms, or long sexy legs, or…

"I should be going now!" Mira said as she rushed past Kouga. "Bye Sango! See ya tomorrow."

Kouga watched her fly by him. It was rather… weird. That was the one of the girls who thought about killing Sango… there had to be something wrong with this. Kouga didn't think much into it though. He didn't think someone like her could come up with something evil.

Kouga smiled when he saw Sango. That's when he remembered something.

"Sango, I have to go for just a little while longer. I'll be back soon." With that he rushed out the door and out of the caves. Leaving a very confused Sango behind.

Mira had gone back to Kira quickly. She went outside the caves where her sister was making something that would help her win over Kouga. At least that's what Mira thought, and that's what her sister always thought about. Talk about a one track mind.

"Kira? I'm 'friends' with Sango now! I think she's actually very nice… and---"

"No! She is not very nice at all! What are you thinking? You can't actually start to like her! Understand?" Kira asked in a mean tone, mixing something in a metal cook pot, stolen from near-by humans.

"She also said she thinks Ginta likes me…" Mira told her sister, a little reluctantly.

An evil smile hit Kira's face. "That could work to our advantage. You could become my second in command. And it's even better if he likes you." Kira told her with a smile.

Mira sighed. She didn't want to be second in command. She didn't want to have to hurt anyone. Well… maybe some people. But she had to do what her sister said. She had always done what her sister said.

Mira looked at what was in the bowl her sister was working on. It was a muddy brown color. Looking at it made Mira fell a bit… sick.

"That looks disgusting…" Mira said disgust written all over her face.

"Yes but by adding a Bleeding Heart to this it becomes something much worse…" Kira said reaching into a bag by her side.

"EWWW! I don't wanna see a bleeding heart!" Mira screamed horrified.

"It's a plant you idiot!" Kira yelled at her sister with anger. Reaching her hand into the bag and pulled out a small heart shaped flower, though it did look as if it was bleeding.

"I think it's pretty…" Mira said, her mood changing completely.

Kira smiled as she dropped it into the pot. She knew what this would do. Especially to Kouga. She couldn't wait. Kira had gotten the recipe from a old witch who did potions and such all the time. This was plan 'A'. This way, she would get everything and Sango would get… nothing.

She heard foot steps not far away. Grabbing a cup and pouring some of the liquid into it she smiled. He was already hers.

"Mira get back to the caves. I need to go talk to Kouga. ALONE." She told her sister with an evil grin.

Kouga had finally found what he was looking for. Earlier that day, he and his men stopped by a human village. There he found a wonderful bracelet he knew that Sango would love. He couldn't buy it right then though. They had to go fight the Raccoons, so they couldn't waste much time.

After beating the Raccoons and returning home, he had remembered the bracelet after seeing Sango. That's why he ran off. He knew he hadn't been around much lately, and that she was getting rather tired of it. So he was going to give her bracelet. Hopefully she forgave him for never being around.

"Kouga." Said a female voice from Kouga's left.

Turning Kouga saw a female he really… disliked. Her name? Kira. She was one of those wolves he couldn't stand. He had known her since they were only pups. He couldn't even stand her then, though one of his best friends did like her younger sister, Mira.

Kira was what most women wanted to look like. Thick, dark hair that ran down to her mid-back, followed by eyes of a ravishing blue. The only thing her and her sister had in common. She was built a little shorter then Kouga, and was quite beautiful. But it was the pretty ones who had to beware of.

"Hi, Kira." Kouga said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Look, I've got to go back to my **mate** now, so maybe we can talk later."

"All I want is for you to have a drink of this tea…" Kira said pretending to cry. "I just wanted to know if our leader liked it…"

"Fine!" Kouga grabbed the cup and swallowed it all down.

Kira then smiled. She knew Kouga would do that. He had been one to do everything he could for his tribe. Kira took a step toward Kouga, and then wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him.

Kouga then…

End of Chapter 4 (JK! I would never do that to you!)

Kouga pushed Kira off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kouga yelled as he ran off to Sango. Trying to wipe away her taste on his lips.

"What!" Kira screamed from where she had been thrown on the ground. "Why didn't that stupid potion work."

"Um… Kira…. I think you got ripped off." Mira said walking over to her sister giving her a small smile.

Kira's face was totally flushed with anger, and she was shaking like a mad man. Personally Mira felt bad for whoever lied to Kira, they were about to get it.

"Sister, why don't you give up on Kouga?" Mira asked her, hoping this big thing would just end.

"Because, he is mine!" She hissed evilly. "Come, we'll try something else to make him and Sango split up… this time I might actually use you…"

Kouga was disgusted with what Kira had done but said nothing. Once, a long time ago he and Kira were in 'love'. They were probably too young to actually be in love, but… at that time it felt like it. That was before Kouga had been declared his father's heir, and Kira became way over protective.

He wasn't allowed to talk to other females any more. Not even his own mother. Kouga stopped being with her all together after that… incident… it was something he never wanted to go through again.

As he walked in he saw Sango staring into a fire, lost deep in her thoughts. Who knew what she was thinking of. Probably her home, and her friends, and just… everything that had happened. She didn't even notice it as he sat down beside her.

"Sango." Kouga said looking at her.

Sango jumped up quickly. Kouga had scared a couple years off her life. Sango was thinking about home, though it had only been a couple day, it seemed like years. She was remembering things she didn't think she would ever think about again.

Mostly she thought about Miroku. She hadn't been able to see him in a long time. She hadn't seen him since turning him down. That had hurt. He had always been a friend to her, maybe even her best friend. Though their love didn't work out, she'd still love to keep a friend ship alive.

"Kouga." She said his name, and gave him a smile.

"I have something for you." Kouga told her with a smirk.

Questions tugged at Sango's mind, making her want to ask questions. But she wouldn't. Two could play at this game.

"I have something for you too." Sango said giving him a loving smile. "But you first."

Kouga stared at her. He didn't expect her to do something like that. She had turned the table on him completely. But he did as she said. He wanted his present!

"Here you go." Kouga said pulling out a sliver chain, out. A heart was in the center of the chain, and the heart was made of ruby.

Sango smiled when she saw it. This had been better then what she thought it would be. She knew it would've costed Kouga a lot. Well maybe not, he was a demon after all. She smiled gleefully. Kouga put the chain on her wrist and smiled at her.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Sango pulled Kouga into a big hug. Kouga hugged her back and then said, "What do I get?"

"This." Sango said as she kissed him passionately.

Kouga kissed her back and thought, _This is much better then a bracelet._

End of Chapter 4 (For Real)

Preview for Chapter 5. Kira's plan failed so, everyone is going to end happy right, right? Well, now she's got a new one. This one involves Mira. And Sango disappearing. What's going on? And why is Sango sick? Is it the flu? Or did Kira slip something into her drink? Find out next time in A Demon, A Human, No Chance.

HAHAHA! I finished my chapter on Wednesday! I finished it like… 4 days after I finished chapter 4. Freaky…

Well this is the longest chapter I"ve ever written… for this story. 6 ½ pages! I kind of owed you though since I think my last chapter was short… I go for at least 5 pages a chapter.

I'm not going to be able to up-date this weekend 'cause I'm going to Regionals. It's one of the hugest Softball tournaments around! Wish me luck! I'm going to try and get the next chapter out by next… Friday. We're going to Silver Wood on Monday, so I might not even get home 'till Wednesday.

Mira and Kira are great. I can't wait 'till the next chapter! It's going to be… awesome! Chapter 6 might be a little crazy though… I have a couple other stories to Up-date now so I'm gonna go.

Here are my Thank-You's

**_Aya: _**To fall or not to fall, that is the question!

**_MystiKoorime: _**Kira evil! Yep Yep . Poor Kouga… will she fail or succeed?

**_Chigirl: _**Let's see what everybody thinks. I think they might stay out, but… who knows?

**_Sakuryn: _**I love this couple sooooo much!

**_AngelAbove: _**I brought them in just for you!

BTW I got 47 hits and only 5 reviews! Come on people review! I work hard to make these stories! And those who review, make my life so happy! So thanx for reviewing! BTW, who wants Sam and George to come back? Some do, Some don't tell me what you think!

I love you all (Mostly reviewers),

Reioko


	5. Chapter 5

A Demon, A Human, No Chance

Kira had been angry. To put it nicely. Mira didn't like it when her sister was like this. She didn't like it at all. Kira was mad at everyone lately. She was mad at Mira because Mira wasn't doing her job right, mad at Sango because she was with Kouga, mad at the hag who's potion didn't work, and most of all mad at Kouga for not loving her.

Mira looked at her sister and shook her head. She hated this. It had already been a week since the kiss had happened and failed. Normally Mira would be helping her sister plot or trying to steal away one of the men, at least for a little while.

For some reason she wasn't interested in that anymore. She wasn't interested in any of the things she and her sister used to do together all the time. She didn't know why exactly, but she had a feeling.

It was probably Sango. Mira had actually started to like Sango, a lot. She even started telling her stories about Kira. She left out the 'steals men' part of course. She didn't tell Kira about it though, and then she wouldn't be able to see Sango any more.

Thinking of talking to Sango always lead to thoughts of someone else. Someone who Sango thought loved her. Ginta. He and Hakkuku (Sorry if spelled wrong) always visited Sango in the morning. Mira came in the afternoon. Sometimes sooner. Usually Ginta would be dragged off with Hakkuku almost right after she entered. He was always bright red when he left though.

At first Mira decided to pretend she didn't notice, but she couldn't help it. She had always liked Ginta. Though not in the 'I want to be your mate,' way. At one time she wanted to be his mate. But that was when she was way younger. Now it seemed the tables were turned.

Mira sighed. He was almost always in her thoughts now. She couldn't help but picture his blushing face, or times when he didn't know she was watching when he was acting normal. He really was very cute in her opinion, and he was high up on the 'power ladder' as Kira put it.

"I mean really, what does he see in her! She's just a human!" Kira told her.

"Mira sighed looking at her. "Maybe he likes her personality…"

"Yeah right! What can of demon looks at her 'personality'? It's all about looks and blood!" Kira yelled.

_And that's why he would never like you… _Mira thought looking at her sister.

"Well I gotta go and talk to Sango." Mira told her standing up.

"But it's earlier then you normally go…" Kira said a little suspicious.

"Yeah, but the more I talk to her the more we'll know." Mira replied.

"Your right… today I need you to find out her biggest fear. Maybe we can get her to run away!" Kira thought, a new plan in her mind.

"Okay…" Mira said as she began walking back to Sango and Kouga's room.

Mira was about to open the door when she heard her name.

"I don't even see why you like Mira! She's exactly like her sister Kira!" Hakkuku's voice said through the door.

"No she's not! She's different." Ginta said back.

"Ginta's right. She's really nice and I'm sure her sister is too!" Sango said to Hakkuku.

"You don't know her sister! Her sister is the worst of the worst. She's been with every guy in the whole tribe! And she has this weird thing about Kouga belonging to her." Hakkkuku told her.

"Well, her sister may not be nice but Mira is." Sango said to him.

"Mira is nice, and beautiful, and smart, and…" Ginta told the two before being cut off.

"Ginta, she doesn't even know you exist… you should find someone else, who knows you exist." Hakkuku told him.

"She knows I exist."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"NO she doesn't."

"YES she does."

"NO SHE doesn't."

"YES SHE does!"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!"

"YES SHE DOES AND THAT'S FINAL!" Ginta yelled at him.

At this point Mira decided to make it known that she was there. Mira knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hi Ginta, hi Hakkuku, hi Sango." Mira said as she walked in. _Ha, ha, I do know he exists! _Mira thought to herself.

Ginta turned bright red the moment he saw her. His eyes wide as she said his name first. Hakkuku just rolled his eyes, and grabbed Ginta's wrist.

"See ya Sango." Hakkuku said as he began dragging Ginta away.

"Bye Sango. B-b-bye M-mira." Ginta said, struggling to talk to the object of his affections.

As the door was closed behind them a smile appeared on Sango's face. Mira smiled at her as well and sat down in the seat that Ginta had sat in moments before.

"You heard every thing didn't you?" Sango asked with an all knowing look.

"Yep." Mira said with a small smile.

"Well, what do you think of Ginta?" Sango asked her.

"I like him, well I mean more as in a friend way you know, but I barely ever get to talk to him, and when I do talk to him, and actually get a reply he can barely say anything but 'Bye Mira'. It's kind of hard to build a relationship off of that." Mira told her.

"So what your saying is, you'd like to get to know him better?" Sango asked her.

"Well… yeah I guess." Mira said giving Sango a bright smile.

"I thought you might." Sango said with a smile of her own.

Mira remembering what her sister said asked Sango, "Sango what's your biggest fear? I mean with your and Kouga's relationship."

"Probably finding him kissing one of the demons in here. Especially one who's prettier then me." Sango told her with a sigh. "It's not like I haven't thought about that. I mean there are a lot of pretty demons here… and I'm only human, long before he even gets a gray hair, I'll probably be dead."

Mira looked at her friend. Yes her friend. "If anyone can I'm sure Kouga will find a way to make you stay alive just as long as him." Mira told her comforting her as best she could.

"Thanks but that's not all… I mean what about the children… doesn't everyone want a pure breed to take over… all I can have are half-breeds. I mean its good enough for me, but what about the tribe…" Sango said tears in her eyes.

It was the first time she had ever told anyone this. Except for the time she tried to tell Kouga… but that didn't really work out. It was true and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She had been here two weeks, and already she was worried enough for her hair to turn gray.

"I'm sure that your kids will be stronger then any other of the wolf demons so they'll have to let them rule." Mira said with a smile. "I guess I better be going… I'm sure Kouga will be back for you soon."

And it was true. It was going dark. And fast. Normally Kouga would be home soon after dark.

Mira got back to the area she shared with Kira and said. "She fears seeing Kouga kissing another demon."

Kira then smiled darkly. It was only clouded by the fact that Mira never told her things like that. At least not the second she came back. What Kira didn't know was that Ginta was right behind her, and Mira knew with Kira gone, she could actually talk to her.

"I'll be back later." Kira said as she took off.

At that moment Mira knew she shouldn't have said that. She didn't know what Kira was planning to do and she had a bad feeling. She had a feeling something terrible was about to happen…

Soon after Mira told Kira what she knew, Kouga was walking through the cave. Happy to be back. He hated leaving Sango all alone all day. Of course he knew about Ginta and Hakkuku and Mira. But, they were different.

Kouga was walking down one of the 'hallways'. Only one more room until he was with Sango. His Sango.

"Kouga!" A voice called stopping him as he stood at the hallway so close to his room.

"What?" Said as he turned around. He was tried of being bothered.

Kira stood right next to him, if Sango opened the door, she would have seen the two talking.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about that kiss the other day." Kira told him.

At that moment Sango opened the door to talk to Kouga, and…

"I'm sorry I didn't do it right." Kira pulled Kouga down and kissed him.

Out of shock Kouga didn't pull away right away. The time he let her kiss her was all the time Sango needed. She saw them and walked back inside their room. Tears showing in her eyes.

Quickly grabbing everything she could, that was hers she hurried out the 'escape'. It was something Kouga had showed her. It was just in case of emergences. It would take her outside. If they were being attacked she could escape through the door.

Normally she wouldn't use it, but this seemed like a good enough emergency to her. She quickly hurried out the door. She was too high up to jump from and didn't know how she would get down.

"Kirara, I need you." Sango whimpered.

Kirara appeared in a moment, in her transformed state. Sango climbed on top of her back and flew away. To the only person she could really trust at this point…

Meanwhile while she was trying to run away, Kouga had pushed Kira off.

"What is wrong with you? My mate could've seen us!" Kouga yelled at her.

"Why are you even with her? She has Ginta and Hakkuku over every day! Why do you think a woman has two men alone with her inside of her room?" Kira hissed. "Come to me when you realize I'm the only one for you." Kira walked away with anger burning in her eyes.

Kouga began walking to his door again. He hated her. He really did. Sango was the only one for him and he knew it. As he walked he noticed their room was missing things. All of Sango's things in a matter of fact. In a matter of fact there was no Sango… and the escape was open.

_She saw… _Kouga though horrified. Didn't she trust him? Why didn't she wait for him to explain…? He went out of the escape door hoping she was still working her way down the mountain. Instead all that was there was the scent of Kirara, Sango, and tears…

"Sango…" Kouga groaned.

"Kouga." A voice said from inside.

Kouga went back in and looked at Ginta.

"Maybe she just needs some time alone…" Ginta said with a smile.

Kouga, remembering what Kira said looked at Ginta with hate. "Why did you come here everyday?"

Ginta looked at Kouga like he was crazy. "I come here every day to talk to Sango, she gives really good advise on things."

"Like what?" Kouga asked him, still suspicious.

"Well… you know Mira…" Ginta said with a slight blush, "She's been helping me find ways to make Mira like me more. Hakkuku just tags along 'cause he likes to talk to her, and so he can drag me away whenever Mira shows up…"

Kouga relaxed after that. Ginta couldn't lie. He couldn't lie to save his life, and Kouga had been suspecting the fact that Ginta may have a weird interest in Mira. Kouga sighed again thinking of Sango. Maybe for just a few days, he'd let her go just so he could catch up with the tribe, and then he'd go and find her.

_If I can even last a few days without her… _He thought to himself.

Meanwhile with Sango

Sango and Kirara had to stop in the middle of Inu-yasha's forest.

"Kirara stop… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Sango said her face slightly green.

As Kirara let her off, Sango began thinking. _Flying has never made me sick before… and I've never eaten as much as I have now… Oh my god…_

Sango said the realization hitting her. The she felt it, everything she ate coming back up her throat. Sango fell to her hands and knees and began puking.

"Excuse me…" A voice said from a little way behind her.

Sango sat up, nothing let in her stomach to throw up, and saw his face.

"Miroku…" She said tears burning in her eyes.

Sango jumped up and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and began crying into his shoulder. She'd never done that before. Something very bad most have happened. Something very, very bad…

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked her gently, as he pushed her bangs from her faced. (BTW Miroku is NOT married yet.)

"I saw Kouga kissing a female demon in the cave…" Sango said sadly.

"I'm sure he has a good reason, I mean, maybe he pushed her off or something." Miroku attempted to reassure her. While in his mind he was thinking of all the ways to kill that bastard for hurting Sango.

"And that's not the worst of it…" Sango moaned as she looked into the monks eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant…"

End of Chapter 5

Preview for Chapter 6: Sango and Miroku go back to the village. There they find out if she's pregnant or not. Kouga's tribe is trying to force him to leave Sango behind. Will he? Will he be able to get Sango or will he ever see her again?

Okay everyone I know this took forever. But hey, it's out now. I'm hoping to write a chapter of 'Not Quite Right' tomorrow. But I don't know if I can. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you review. It took me a while to decide what to do. I knew I was going with Sango sees Kouga kiss Kira. But it took me a while to decide pregnant or not.

I went with pregnant. The reason? At the end of the story I'm thinking of having a mini Kouga. It also will make Sango that much more emotional. I'm thinking she'll be… a month pregnant. So in the end I might have to skip ahead a bit.

Any way, people need to decide if they want Sam and George back. Just tell me in your reviews. Oh and this whole chapter is 7 pages long! Probably about a page is the thank you's and stuff though…

Also, I added some Ginta/Mira in here. I think their cute, so there'll be more about it, most likely anyway.

Anyway, I'll quit boring you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, though I own the plot and Mira/Kira and any other characters I make up.

I thought I might need one of those… considering I don't remember if I did or didn't have one before. I'm so bad about that…

_**Thank you's**_

**_Satsu's Death's Messanger: _**I will definitely keep going!

**_MystiKoorime: _**giggles I would never leave you on such a big cliff!

Okay that's everyone. I'm kinda sad because some of my reviews didn't review… but that's okay! I'm really happy with the two that did! And I think MystiKoorime has reviewed to all my chapter now! You rock!

Love ya forever!

Reioko


	6. Chapter 6

A Demon, A Human, No Chance

Miroku and Sango had finally made it back to the village. It had taken a long time considering Sango had to get off every five minutes because she felt dizzy. Miroku finally decided that they should walk.

Miroku took her back to the hut they used to share together. Now only occupied by one person. Miroku himself. Plenty of women had offered to keep him company, but he'd refused them.

It had only been two weeks. Two weeks since he'd last seen her. Two whole weeks. Before, it had been almost a whole week. All in all she could be about three weeks pregnant. But Sango did some like the girl who would do that before mating or marriage. Whatever you wanted to call it.

It was amazing she could tell this early, most women couldn't afterall. I mean, if she was a demon she'd know it by scent but she's human. It usually took at least a month to figure it out.

_Inu-yasha would be able to tell! _Miroku thought to himself, as he jumped up.

"Where are you going Miroku?" Sango asked him quietly.

"I've got to get Inu-yasha. I'll be back in a second." Miroku told her as he raced out the door.

Just as Miroku had thought and hoped, Inu-yasha was lying in a tree near the village. Inu-yasha and Kagome had been together for almost a month now, but for some reason she wouldn't come live here. She said she needed to finish school… or something like that.

"Inu-yasha, I need you to come here." Miroku told him trying to get him to hurry up.

"Why should I?" Inu-yasha asked in a mean voice.

"Because Sango's here." Miroku tried.

"So? She can come visit me right here." Inu-yasha said being as stubborn as ever.

"Well… she might be pregnant and…" Miroku tried explaining.

"What?" Inu-yasha yelled, almost falling off the tree.

"Just come on." Miroku said as he began rushing back to his hut, Inu-yasha following his footsteps.

Walking in, Inu-yasha caught the scent of something he didn't like.

"What the hell smells like that wolf?" Inu-yasha yelled thinking Kouga was after Kagome yet again.

Sango glared at him before saying, "I'm that 'wolf's' mate."

Inu-yasha stared at Sango. He never knew that. Miroku never told any of them anything about that time when he went after her. Everyone thought she was staying in her old home.

Inu-yasha sniffed the air, and sure enough, the stupid wolf had claimed her as his own. Probably the only smart thing he ever did. Inu-yasha began sniffing the air around Sango and then nodded.

"Yep, she's pregnant alright, but I can't tell if there are twins or not…" Inu-yasha said. "But why didn't you have Kouga find out for you?"

At the thought of Kouga, Sango burst into tears again, hiding under the blanket Miroku had given her. Miroku just shook his head and stood up.

"Inu-yasha maybe you and I should go talk outside now…" Miroku said as he began pushing Inu-yasha outside.

"What the hell was that for? I just did you a favor!" Inu-yasha yelled at Miroku.

"Yes you did, but you were also making Sango cry." Miroku told him with a glare.

"Yeah… why was that? I never saw Sango cry before…" Inu-yasha said a confused look on his face.

"Well, one thing is she's pregnant there for much more emotional… and second… Kouga." Miroku said. "You see, she saw Kouga kissing another female from his tribe and she ran off. She thinks he doesn't love her any more."

"That stupid wolf! Wait… don't wolves mate for life?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yes they do. But Kouga cheated on her!" Miroku said anger in his eyes.

"So did you…" Inu-yasha said under his breathe.

"Yes, but… she wasn't pregnant with my child…" Miroku said his eyes sad now. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean we?" Inu-yasha asked Miroku with a glare.

"I mean both of us are going to help Sango get through this!" Miroku said. "Plus what are we going to do about Kouga? What if he wants his kids back?"

"We should keep him away from Sango I guess… but why would he do this?" Inu-yasha asked. No matter how much he hated the wolf, this didn't sound like something he would do.

"How should I know?" Miroku asked simply.

So the two separated. They intended to take care of Sango as long as necessary. They would keep Kouga away from her, and make sure that he couldn't get **her** children.

They wouldn't even tell Kouga he was the father.

Sango laid there in Miroku's hut. It used to be Miroku and Sango's hut. She was thinking about everything. She wanted him back. She wanted to feel Kouga's strong arms around her. She missed him so much.

No matter that he cheated on her, she still loved him. _Maybe I shouldn't have run off like that… _Sango thought. But she did see him kissing some other person. Her worse fear had come true. And to make things worse she was pregnant.

Don't get me wrong, Sango had always wanted children, it's just that… now they wouldn't have a father… Sango bowed her head, she didn't think he'd come for her. He could mate that other girl.

_Wait… Wolves mate for life… _Sango thought. She had never considered that before. Kouga would be mated to her until he died. And she would die long before him. But he'd have to stay with her forever.

_Maybe we shouldn't have mated… oh… daddy always said demons were bad news… _Sango thought as she slowly fell into the darkness called sleep.

**Kouga's cave**

Kouga began walking around his home. It had only been one day, and already Kouga couldn't stand it. He wanted to go find his mate and bring her back. He couldn't stand thinking about going home. Because then he'd be all alone again.

Ginta and Hakkuku had been attempting to keep Kouga happy, but it wasn't really working. Both of them missed Sango too. So did Mira.

The whole tribe noticed Kouga's change it attitude and most had realized that she was gone. The human was gone. Now to most demons they thought that was a good thing. Demons who had taken humans as their mates sometimes re-mated after she died.

It was said that they had spent a whole human life time with the person thus were they free. If a demon was with them, then that was a completely different story. It would be until the day they both died.

Kouga had been attacked by many, many female demons. Most of the wolves, some of them not. But no one hounded him more then Kira.

"Come now, Kouga. She's gone! She left you all alone." Kira said to Kouga.

Kouga glared at her. "She left because of you."

"No! She must have been going back to that monk!" Kira said.

Everyone knew the story of Sango and that monk. Where Kouga had of course won her heart away from the monk. The monk was said to still be in love with her, and she was still in love with him. At least, that's how most of the rumors went.

"She wouldn't." Was all Kouga said in reply.

"Come on Kouga, if your lonely, I could keep you company…" Kira purred in a very suggestive voice.

"I'd rather die." Kouga grumbled under his breathe.

_That's it… tomorrow, I'm going to get her! _Kouga thought to himself. He wanted her back now.

"Kouga!" Ginta called as he ran up to his leader. "The Council wants to speak with you."

Kouga rolled his eyes. The Council was a group of the elder demons. They were almost as high on the food chain as Kouga. Almost being the key thing. They usually told Kouga where to go and things like that.

It's not like Kouga had to do what they said, but usually it was very helpful. Very helpful indeed.

Kouga began walking to the Council chambers. His pace was slow. He had no intention of them telling him not to go get his mate back, and to just pick someone else.

"What do you want?" Kouga asked in an annoyed tone, as he walked in.

"Kouga we think it's best if you find Sango." One of the voices said.

_What? I thought that they didn't want me to mate a human… this is just plain creepy… _Kouga thought to himself.

"Yes, you should go in one month." Another voice said.

_A whole month? Are you all crazy? I want her back NOW! _

"Yes, during this month we want you to take back the mountain."

_It won't take a whole month to take back the mountain! _

"You see Raccoons have taken over the whole southern side…"

_What?_

"and we think it's best if your mate wasn't here during the time you fight them…"

_Why the hell not? I want her back!_

"In case of an attack she shouldn't be here in her condition…"

_She could fight better then—wait a minute! Condition… what condition?_

"We don't want our heirs to be killed, now do we?"

_What? Heirs… she's pregnant?_

"How did you all know about her… 'Condition'?" Kouga asked them.

"We could smell it. We may be old but out noses are still better then most."

_I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad! I'M GONNA BE A DAD! _

"You are dismissed, you may send a letter to your mate… but nothing more…"

With that Kouga walked out of the Council's meeting. He should've known. He should've been the first to know! Why hadn't he noticed? He should have noticed it first.

They said heirs… so maybe it was twins! Twins were rare… oh so very rare…

"I love you Sango!" Kouga said quietly to himself, as he began to write a letter…

End of chapter 6

Preview for Chapter 7: Okay so Miroku and Inu-yasha get the letter. What are they gonna do with it? And what's Kira doing?

Okay everyone as you can see I'm up-dating more. I know this chapter is short… but hey, what can I do? I plan on up-dating every 5-6 days from now on. So no more super long waits!

I have to thank you all for reading because you all rock! And I hope you like this story as much as I do! I'm probably gonna skip ahead a little bit but that's okay…

Any who here are my… **_Thank you's!_**

**_Nightfall2525: _**Don't worry Kouga's gonna go get her! Though I do like San/Sess… she'll just stick with Kouga in this one!

**_Satsu Death's Messanger: _**Usually I don't do cliffs but I had too! That was the perfect place to stop! I don't like Kira either! She's a meanie!

**_MystiKoorme: _**I'm gonna up-date a lot faster now, so not as much of a wait anymore!

BTW I got stung by a wasp today and it hurt sooo bad! Even though I'm 14 it was still the first time I got stung!

Love ya always and goodnight!

Reioko


	7. Chapter 7

A Human, A Demon, No Chance

It had taken a few days for the letter to get to the village. Kouga couldn't take it to her himself, so he had to send a messenger, and the messenger was much slower then Kouga. It took him almost 3 days to get to the village, and that was running at top speed.

Miroku and Inu-yasha were walking outside of the village. Mostly because they smelt a demon. A wolf demon to be exact. They knew it wasn't Kouga, but they also knew it was probably a message from Kouga.

The demon stopped when he noticed Inu-yasha and Miroku. Looking at them he took a deep breathe. "Are you Inu-yasha and Miroku?" He asked them.

"Matters who's ask' in!" Inu-yasha yelled at him, ready to unsheathe his sword in a matter of seconds.

"Well if you are could you deliver this message to Sango? Kouga wrote it for her himself." The messenger said as he held it out to them.

Miroku took it from his hands and said "Thank you."

The Messenger shrugged. "I didn't do it for you." With that, he took off back for the caves.

Miroku began opening the letter, the moment he left.

"What are you doing? That's Sango's!" Inu-yasha yelled grabbing the letter from him.

Miroku sighed. "Well we should read it to make sure it's nothing to disappoint her."

"Oh… that makes sense." Inu-yasha said as he finished opening the letter.

It read…

**Sango,**

**Stay where you are. I never want to see your human face again. The female you saw me with was Kira. She was a childhood friend of mine, now I know she means much more to me. More then you do. So while I write this I prepare to take her as my mate. She is much more suited for the position then you. And prettier.**

**You're no longer,**

**Kouga Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe**

Miroku stared at the letter, horrified. Inu-yasha stared at it as well. Now that was something no one was expecting. Well… at least not Sango and Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha smelled the letter.

"It doesn't smell like that mangy wolf… it smells like a female…" Inu-yasha said to Miroku.

Miroku looked at him and shook his head. "Kouga probably had someone else write it for him."

"This is terrible… how is Sango going to react?" Inu-yasha said.

"She's not. We aren't going to show it to her! It'll hurt her so much!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Miroku, no matter what we have to. Sango deserves to know…" Inu-yasha told him as nicely as possible.

Miroku sighed, no matter how much he didn't want Sango feel the pain that he knew this letter would cause. "I know…" But Inu-yasha was right. She deserved to know.

Inu-yasha began walking toward the hut Miroku and Sango now shared, letter in hand. Of course he felt bad about having to give it to her, but it would be wrong if he didn't.

"Sango." Inu-yasha said as he walked in, handing her the letter he said, "It's from Kouga."

Sango's eyes grew wide. Joy filled her eyes; she hoped he was going to come for her. Why wouldn't he? Slowly tears began filling her eyes. Pain covered her face. The tears came out, and soon Sango was sobbing.

Her worst fear had come true. She started shaking. She couldn't stand it. This was… too horrible. She never thought that he would do such a thing, especially now. She was pregnant! If Inu-yasha could smell it, why couldn't he? Maybe he was to busy with Kira…

Sango realized something at that moment. _Kira is Mira's sister. What did they say about her? Kira had a thing about… Kouga belonging to her… and she had been with every male in the tribe. Maybe this is a trick… _Sango thought to herself, wishing for it to be nothing more then a mean game Kouga had decided to play.

Kira and Mira

Kira smiled hatefully. It was done. Everything had gone according to plan. Sometimes, she was just too smart. She knew that until Sango was pregnant she had a chance with Kouga, now with Sango gone, Kouga would definitely become hers.

She knew the council forced Kouga to stay away from Sango for a month, during that month was when Kira would force Kouga to fall in love with her. The only problem would be if Sango had decided to come back, so Kira had to make sure she stayed away, far away.

That had been easy. The messenger had been one of her many lovers. It wasn't hard to make him exchange the letter that Kouga wanted sent to Sango. In a matter of fact, he even gave Kira a day to write the letter, and then he left for Sango, with the fake letter of hate in his hand.

The real one had to stay. If it didn't then she'd go right back to where she started. Kouga had barely said anything in his letter. All it said with how much he loved her, and them, who ever them was… and how he would come get her as soon as possible.

Kira giggled meanly. _I am so smart… my plans always work, and I always get what I want, even if what I want is Kouga. _Kira thought to herself, looking at their leader. _Time to make him mine!_

Kira smiled as she left the mountain. He would be hers, just as everyone else was. She began running toward a cave. Inside was a demon witch. She was very good at her spells. Unfortunately she wasn't very cheap. The earlier potion she used had been from a weak witch.

She now knew she had to have the strongest one available. And that meant it had to come from Yuri. It was the only way it work out. Kira walked into the cave.

"Yuri are you here?" Kira asked as she walked in.

Yuri turned and looked at her. Smiling a smile filled with yellow teeth she said, "Of course I am, are you ready for some real magic now?"

Yuri was the perfect example of a witch; she wore a dark cloak that covered her entire body, all but her had and hands anyway. Her eyes were black and crimson red. Her hands had long bony fingers.

"Yes, when will it be ready?"

"It'll take almost a full month for a powerful potion, the kind that you want anyway."

"Fine, but I what do you want I return?"

"Hmm… your sister, Mira."

"Fine."

"Are you so willing to sell your family to a witch?"

"Or course! I only look out for me! Got that?"

"Fine, I will require something a little more then your sister."

"What?"

"I need a few souls… perhaps Mira's, Ginta's and Hakkuku's."

"Deal." Kira said looking rather… bored.

Kira walked out of the cave while Yuri shook her head. "A person so willing to sell another's soul… how blackened by hate it must be… something like that, would be very valuable…" The witch murmured to herself.

Kouga

Kouga had been preparing for the attack the whole day almost. The messenger had come back finally. He needed to see if Sango sent anything for him. Anything at all.

"I didn't get anything from Sango Kouga; I gave it to her friend's Inu-yasha and Miroku." The messenger told him.

Kouga groaned. He was hoping the letter would have been handed straight to her. At least dog-boy and the monk were her friends. He knew they would give it to her. At least, he hoped.

Kouga walked through the cave, trying to get to his room. No longer could he say theirs. Sango wasn't here anymore to share it with him. It was kind of a sad thought, but soon she'd be back, and eventually they'd have their very own pups.

Wit ha smile Kouga finally got into his room.

Kira

Kira watched Kouga walk into his room. Brushing herself off she got up. She grabbed some of her and Mira's jewelry. All of it was from Yuri. It made any and all men who saw it attracted to them. Kira decided to was time to use it on Kouga.

Walking back to his room, Kira smiled evilly as she knocked.

"Who is it?" Kouga called from inside the room.

"It's Kira!" Kira called as she walked in with a smile.

Kouga sighed, "What do you want Kira?"

"I just want to keep you company." Kira told him with an innocent look on her face.

"No." Kouga said meanly.

"Why not?" Kira asked in a whine.

"Because I said!" Kouga yelled at her turning to face her.

The moment Kouga turned, Kira smiled. He had to see her earrings when he looked at her, and lucky for her, they were one of magic items she had.

Kouga was stunned into silence for a few minutes. It was definitely effective.

"Get Out." Kouga said his voice almost a whisper.

Kira sighed and giggled. "Fine."

Kira smiled as she walked out. She was happy enough knowing she could effect Kouga this much and this bad.

Kouga tried to shake off what he had felt for only a few minutes for Kira. He didn't want to feel that way about Kira; he was in love with Sango, not to mention she was pregnant with his pups.

Kouga didn't know why he felt that way; he shouldn't have ever felt that way. The question was why did he? He didn't even feel like that about her, until he looked at her, and saw those earrings…

Kouga sighed. He wanted to see Sango. He couldn't believe he had to wait a whole month. Not a complete month either… not anymore any way. It was a month minus four days.

"Sango…" Kouga groaned.

Sango

Sango was crying gently in the hut. Why would Kouga do this to her? Why would he do this to them? Their children would have to leave without their father…

Sango wiped away some of the tears. She couldn't cry. Not anymore. She should go back to where she belonged. She was going to go back. Back home.

She was going back to her home, the Demon Exterminator Village.

End Chapter 8

Preview for Chapter 9: A month has passed. Sango is back in her village, and Kouga is ready to come get her. With Kira's potion being almost done, is Kouga going to make it to her, without falling for Kira first?

Okay I finally got this out. Sorry it took so long! I didn't mean for it to take so long… it just did. Well I hope you like this chapter. Well… I guess I'll see ya all later. Read and Review please!

Here are my: **_Thank you's!_**

**_Chigirl: _**yes… the torture they go through… but don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings!

**_Kikyo618543: _**I could've but I need Sango to think he doesn't love her any more. I know this chapter probably didn't make you happy, but don't worry! Pretty soon they shall be reunited.

**_Satsu Death's Messenger: _**Whoop Whoop! Beat Kira up with a chain saw! I love that Sango's pregnant! Especially with twins! ****

Love ya lots!

Reioko


	8. Chapter 8

A Demon, A Human, No chance

It had only been one month since IT happened. Since Sango was left all by herself. Sango was actually doing pretty well, at least considering she just lost her husband/mate and was pregnant with his child. Very pregnant with his child, or I guess we should be saying Children.

As it turns out half-breeds grow faster then most humans, at least while their younger. That included when they were born, and when they were still inside their mothers. It was only going to take 3-41/2 months.

They weren't sure of exactly how long but it was going to happen with in that time. Sango's mood were already jumping around, not to mention the fact her stomach was becoming bigger each day. At least, that's what Sango said.

Miroku and Inu-yasha stayed with her at the Exterminator Village. They were re-building things, and staying out of Sango's way. They were scared she might bite their head off.

Sango walked around the village. She was having one of her times deep in thought. What was she thinking about? Ginta, Hakkuku, Mira… Kouga. She couldn't help but think of him especially. She had been in love for goodness sake! You couldn't ask her to forget about it so easily.

She couldn't help but keep the letter Kouga had written her. She didn't think he could be so cruel. Especially not to her. Not when he always told her about how much he loved her.

Maybe it was all a lie. Maybe he only went to her out of desperation. He had just been left by Kagome, while Sango was just left by Miroku. That made her an easy target, and she knew it.

_Maybe it's all my fault…_

Kouga

It had finally been one month. A whole month. Kouga could finally go back; he could finally have Sango back in his arms. Kira had bothered him just about every day. For some reason she didn't think Sango was ever coming back.

Kouga was pacing. He just needed Ginta and Hakkuku to come and tell him he could leave. Then he was off to get Sango. He had basically forgotten what happened early. Sango was sure to bring it up, but all he had to do was tell her the truth.

He was even more excited because she was pregnant. He was going to be a father! He had wanted to be a father… for a long time. At first he thought the pup would be a pure demon, and then he thought a half-breed with Kagome, and without even expecting it, he got two half-breeds with Sango.

That beat his all his expectations. Not that he had very many… he just wanted to be a father. And now he got two little pups at once. He was more excited then anyone else. Not that anyone else knew yet.

Ginta ran into the room a smile on his face. "You can go now Kouga."

"Great." Kouga said with a smirk. "I'm out'a here!"

Kouga walked through the caves. They asked him not to run as fast as he could, through the caves. It made living their hard. He used to run out at full speed all the time. It usually sent plenty of things flying. Rugs, pillows… people…

Kouga was almost to the entrance/exit to the cave when he saw the person, he least wanted to see. Kira was walking over to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi Kouga." Kira said to him with a smile.

"What do you want?" Kouga asked in an irritated voice.

"Awww… don't be so mean!" Kira cried with a smile.

Soon Kouga would be hers. Only a couple more days until the potion was done. Kouga was going to get Sango now though; it was an exact month since she left. It didn't matter though. They could get together for a whole day, and then BAM Kouga would be hers.

Kouga rolled his eyes and walked out of the cave. Then he began running away at top speed to find the one he really loved.

"Your mine Kouga." Kira said with a dark smile.

Mira

Mira was walking through the cave. She couldn't figure out what was going to happen. Her sister didn't care that Kouga was going back for Sango. For some reason she wouldn't even tell Mira what was going on.

Mira was considering going to that witch but… She didn't want to go alone. Yuri scared her. If only someone would go with her…

Not looking where she was going Mira ran into someone. She wasn't really sure who she hit but she mumbled a 'sorry'.

"Sorry about that." Ginta said as he turned around, being the guy that he was he hadn't heard Mira apologize. "M-m-mira." Ginta said when he realized who was in front of him.

Mira looked at him. He was perfect. He'd go with her to see the witch!

"Ginta, will you come with me some where?" Mira asked using her puppy dog eyes to the best of her abilities.

Ginta almost melted under the look she gave him. "Sure…"

Mira smiled. "Come on then." Mira said as she grabbed Ginta's arm and began pulling him to the cave exit/entrance.

Mira began hurrying to the cave where Yuri lived. Ginta being dragged behind her.

"Where are we going?" Ginta asked her without stuttering.

"Well… you have to promise not to tell." Mira told him.

"Okay…"

"We're going to see the witch Yuri."

"What?" Ginta yelled fear obvious in his voice. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Mira told him stopping before a cave.

"This is it."

The two of them walked inside, Mira hoping to find out what her sister was up too.

"Ah… so you have come." Yuri said walking out.

Ginta let out a small shriek when he saw the witch.

"I need to know what Kira is up too." Mira told the witch.

"Well she sold your, Ginta, and Hakkuku's soul to me in exchange for a love potion." Yuri told the girl with a yellow filled smile.

"Our souls…" Ginta whispered.

"Is there any way you won't take our souls and give Kira that potion?" Mira asked, fearing the answer.

"Of course…" Yuri said with an evil smile. "All you have to do is give me your sister's soul. Then no one else will lose their soul and I shall not give her the potion."

Mira stopped. She didn't want her soul to be taken or for Kira to become Kouga's mate, but she didn't want her sister to become soulless.

"Come on Mira, it's either her or us." Ginta told her.

Mira looked at him. It was true; he and Hakkuku would also lose their souls.

"Fine…" Mira said with tears in her eyes.

"Good doing business with you…" Yuri's voice followed them as they walked outside.

Mira was silently crying to herself. She couldn't believe she did that. She just sold her own sisters soul… that was wrong. She never should have agreed. But… Ginta was right, Kira was planning on selling HER soul.

Ginta looked at Mira and put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her and said, "You did the right thing."

Mira looked at Ginta, biting her lip. Mira brought Ginta close to her and began to sob onto his shoulder. Ginta didn't move his face already redder then any tomatoes I've ever seen.

Kouga

Kouga had gotten to the village where Sango usually was, but she wasn't there. Looking around he found an old women, named Kaede.

"Hey, do you know where Sango is?" Kouga asked sounding worried.

"She isn't here. She went back to her original village." Kaede told him.

Kouga took off to the place where he had first truly noticed Sango. It didn't take Kouga very long to get there. He was extremely fast.

Kouga walked over to the wall and was about to jump over it when he heard a voice he wished to forget.

"**Tetsiuaiga" ** Inu-yasha yelled pulling forth the sword.

"What the hell is wrong with you Inu-yasha. I'm here to see my mate!" Kouga growled.

"We can't let you do that!" Miroku told him with a glare.

Kouga sighed, _looks like this will be harder then I thought…_

End of Chapter 8

Preview for chapter 9: Kouga finally gets past Inu-yasha and Miroku, but what does Sango have to say to him?

Oh my god! Sorry this took… forever… I'm super super sorry! Please forgive me! School starts tomorrow and my rooms getting re-done, that's why I haven't been up-dating. I'll try and up-date this by Sat. if not I'm really sorry!

_Here are the **Thank You's!**_

**_Chigirl: _**Okay!

**_Mo-chan769: _**sweatdrop I up-dated… : )

**_SnowFox13: _**Kira is evil!

**_Sastu Death's Messenger: _**Try her soul being sucked out! Mwhahahaha! I mean… er… poor Kira…

**_Zeldalover: _**I'll check on that!****

**_MystiKoorime: _**That's okay your still awesome!

Love ya lots!

Reioko


	9. Chapter 9

A Demon, A Human, No Chance

Kouga growled at them. He might've been able to understand if Kagome was there, and Inu-yasha was afraid Kouga would win her back… but she wasn't! Kouga couldn't smell her scent any where even near here. It wasn't Kagome it was Sango! HIS MATE! Not theirs… so why the hell should they be stopping him? Especially the monk!

He had no right to try and keep him away! Kouga had beaten him fare and square. The monk had his chance with Sango, and messed up. Then again it's only because the monk messed up that Kouga was able to actually talk to Sango. So in a way he should be thanking him.

_Okay… I won't kill him then! _

SANGO

Sango was sitting inside one of the huts in her village. She knew that it had been a month since the letter came, but she still couldn't get over it. It wasn't everyday you had your heart shattered into thousands of pieces.

Sango sat there, with the letter in her hand. This must have been the millionth time she read it… but she couldn't help it. She was hoping that she'd find something wrong with it. Something like a hidden meaning. A hidden meaning like 'please come back, I love you.' Or something like that.

Sango sighed. Miroku and Inu-yasha had been staying with her the whole month. She was happy they had. Inu-yasha had been helping her out with her pregnancy, while Miroku was her best friend, and confidence.

Inu-yasha had told her so many things. Things like how long it would take 'till it would be… her time. He said it should be 4 ½ months. Half of humans… time. Demons could vary between 1-4 months. It mattered how powerful the child was, and how much the mother rested.

Inu-yasha had also told her that she was definitely pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. He also told her that, with no doubt, Kouga was their father. Not that that had come as a huge surprise for her. She may have lived with Miroku, but Kouga was her first.

_And only… _Sango thought sadly, feeling the tears well up in her eyes yet again.

She couldn't help but re-feel the pain of her heart breaking. She loved him, and now she was going to have his children… it was rather sad. Not that she didn't want children, because she did, it's just what if one looked exactly like him? How would she be able to look him or her in the eye?

Sango sighed as she lay down. She was tired for some reason, and felt like she needed her rest. Closing her eyes, she let the darkness take her.

KOUGA

Kouga growled at them, he was ready to kill the both of them when he heard a familiar panting sound.

"Kouga! We need you back at the caves!" Kira screamed to him.

Kouga stared at her. He thought for sure she was Ginta or Hakkuku. They always followed him around. Even if he didn't want them too!

Kouga knew she wouldn't do something stupid like trying to get him to come back for no reason.

"The caves are being attacked by the Beaver Demons!" She called to him fear in her voice.

Kouga glared at her for a moment. He knew his entire clan would hate Sango if he didn't go back to save them. Even if it was his fault…

"Fine. Hey mutt-face!" Kouga yelled turning to look at Inu-yasha. "Take good care of my mate. I'll be back for her, and if she has so much as a cough I'll kill you."

With that Kouga and Kira took off into the forest. Leaving two very bewildered men behind them.

Kouga had been about to take off when Kira tackled him. She grinned as she pulled out a drink for him.

"Kouga I made this for you." Kira said with a wink in his direction.

Kouga growled at her. "I thought the clan was in trouble."

Kira's eyes grew big when she remembered the lie she told. "Well it… ur… is, but if you drink this you'll be ten times as strong, and be able to get… Sango faster." Kira told him, the word Sango coming out venom filled.

Kouga growled at her. He hated to stop at a time like this just for a drink… but if he could get back to Sango faster…

Kouga grabbed the drink from her and drank it down in one gulp. Kira giggled when that happened.

Walking into his space bubble she purred, "Wanna know something? Our clan isn't' really in trouble."

"Wh—"Kouga began before Kira's lips captured his own.

Kouga was about to through her off when a feeling burned through him. It was almost like with that other women… Sango… maybe, he couldn't exactly remember her name.

Kouga wrapped his arms around Kira as she did the same, deepening the kiss. Kira smiled against his lips.

'I thought you'd be mad." She purred.

"About what?" Kouga asked his eyes glazed over.

"About me lying to you." Kira said as she brought her lips up to his own.

"It doesn't matter." Kouga said closing the distance between their lips.

"Oh…"

"What were we doing out here?" Kouga asked her, actually confused.

"Well Kouga," Kira said, blushing for effect. "You wanted to take me as your **_mate_**."

Kira smiled darkly. She made arrangements with the clan. They would rather have a female wolf with him anyway. Plus, she had so much black mail on them they had no choice.

Kira smiled and knew the human could never bother them again. She would make sure of it. After she knew she was pregnant. Then he could never leave her. Even if the spell was broken…

And with that, she made him hers.

YURI

Yuri bowed her head gently. It had taken a lot out of her to make that potion, but the souls were definitely worth it. Yuri smiled. Kira had always been one of her best customers. That's why she decided not to take Mira's deal, but Kira's.

The younger girl was rather annoying, she wouldn't mind being rid of her.

Kira had come earlier that day, asking for the potion. Of course Yuri hurried to add the last few things. Hopefully she'd get the souls soon. She was very weak if she didn't get her monthly feeding…

"Yuri…" A voice from the front of the cave hissed.

"Who's there?" Yuri cried. She hadn't noticed this creature before… "What do you want?"

"Your death…" The man hissed walking in, his blood red eyes glowing.

The man grabbed the Syth from his side and swung at the hag. All that could be heard was a scream. A scream of rage and fear. That and blood splattering along the small area of the cave.

The man wiped off his Syth and walked away.

"No one messes with **my **Sango and gets away with it…"

END OF CHAPTER 9

Preview for Chapter 10: Kouga and his mate are happy… but who's the women Kouga sees in his sleep. And who's the man who's watching, or stalking, Sango?

ARG! I'm soooo sorry this chapter didn't come out forever. I feel like such a loser. And it's so much shorter then usual… I'm really sorry about that. I felt that was a good place to end though…

Okay so who wants to know why I haven't up-dated in years? Well I've been busy with High School, and Homecoming is in like two weeks so yeah…

Wanna better reason. Right after I posted that thing about me posting more often… our computer got all messed up, then I got grounded off the computer for two weeks. THEN, I wrote this and I'm going to write the next chapter of 'Not Quite Right' tomorrow…

I'm going to try and up-date more often. I feel like such a loser for up-dated so late… it's been like a month in a half, and I know it I hate it when people do that… and I do it… I'm a hypocrite…

That was one of my spelling words from my LA teacher. I have only one thing to say about her EVIL!

I also wanted to say that I'm so happy Kouga/Sango is catching on. I remember when I first tried to find a story and there was only like 3… one was purely humor, I'd already read one and the other one confused me… but now I have lots of stories I can read! It's soooo exciting!

Anyway your probably board so I'm gonna start finishing up.

**FIRST IF YOU LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL DO YOU WANT ME TO E-MAIL YOU? **I can but only if you want….

Second… I love you all! Thank you for sticking by me no matter how long I take. I have the best reviewers ever. You all come back no matter how much of a loser I am and don't up date.

Third… **Thank You's! **

**MystiKoorime: **I love you! You're the awesome! You always review . I like Mira… and Ginta!

**SnowFox13: **Oh… I'm really sorry about your computer! I hate it when that happens! It happened to mine too… I couldn't type or up-date! I almost cried…

**Satsu-Death's Messanger: **Erm… you probably hated this chapter… don't worry I swear it's Sango and Kouga who will be together…

**Sacally: **Thank you! I really hope you liked this chapter!

**AngleAbove: **Thank you! I know how horrible school can be… I almost fell asleep in math today!

**Inu.Roxs: **Love your name! Sorry it took so long to up-date…

**Love you lots and forever,**

**Reioko **


	10. Chapter 10

A Human, A Demon, No Chance

Kira had been happy being with Kouga for as long as she had. It had already been a whole month, and he hadn't thought about the pathetic women he had once loved. Then again… Kira made sure the potion erased all of his memories of the human.

Kira couldn't stop worrying about Sango though. If she came back Kira had no idea what would happen to the potion she gave Kouga. The only way to stop him from every leaving her was to give birth to his child.

Hopefully that'd be soon. You would think that after a month together Kira would've been pregnant, but no. She was getting desperate enough to go and find some other idiot to have a child with and pretend it was Kouga's.

The tribe hadn't mentioned Sango at all, in a matter of fact they were happy that Kouga had chosen a demon mate instead of human. Everything was going perfect for Kira. Mira and Ginta had become mates only a week after she and Kouga had. She and her sister were the two highest ranking females in the tribe, so why should she be worried about anything?

There was one thing, now that she thought about it. Yuri had yet to collect the souls for her potion. It didn't really bother Kira that much. With her sister around she had more power. It was easy enough to _persuade_ her sister to do anything she wanted.

Hopefully she'd be with child soon... if not she didn't know what would happen.

Kouga

Kouga walked around his tribe with Ginta. He should've been the happiest demon around. He was the leader of a strong tribe, he had a perfect mate, and he had this feeling he was going to be a dad soon…

Ginta had been unusually quite that past month. Every time Ginta had tried to tell him anything that seemed important Kira would come up and stop him. This was one of the only chances they'd been alone.

"Kouga…" Ginta started, breaking the silence.

"What?" Kouga asked annoyed as they continued walking out of the cave and into the mountains.

"Do you really think Kira's your mate?" Ginta asked him slowly.

Kouga looked at Ginta, confusion gracing his features, "Of course."

"Are you sure you don't remember anyone else?"

"It's always been Kira, ever since I was younger."

"Are you sure Sango doesn't ring a bell?" Ginta asked desperation in his voice.

"Of course not!" Kouga told him angrily. He'd never cheated on Kira.

Noticing it was getting to be dark, Kouga and Ginta began walking back. Ginta became unusually quiet again. He didn't want to say anything else at this point. He couldn't force Kouga to remember anything. He would've brought Sango back… if Mira hadn't heard Kira say she'd kill her if she ever saw her again.

As soon as they got back Ginta and Kouga went their different ways. Ginta to Mira, and Kouga to Kira.

When Kouga finally reached his destination, Kira was waiting for him, want obvious on her face. Kouga knew what she wanted and gave it to her.

Sango

Sango bowed her head gently. It had been three months since she'd seen Kouga. Three months since her heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

Sango's hand laid gently on the over sized stomach. She knew at this point there were two of them. She didn't let Inu-yasha tell her if they were boys or girls. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Thinking of the children, made her think of their father. A father they would never know. A father she'd never be able to see again. Her last memory of him would be a picture of him kissing another woman. That and a letter that she kept.

She had considered burning it, shredding it… anything to destroy it, but she couldn't. She just couldn't do it… she loved him too much.

It might sound horrible, but Sango couldn't help but still love the wolf. This wasn't like when Miroku cheated on her. She had a chance to beat normal women out, but what was she compare to a pure breed wolf demon? Nothing…

Sango rose and walked outside. She missed taking walks around the village with **him. **Miroku and Inu-yasha told her to forget about him, that he wasn't good enough for her. But she'd never believe that. How could the man she loved not be good enough for her?

Miroku was waiting for her outside. He took the walks with her now. She could slowly feel him mending her heart. Maybe Miroku was always the one for her…

Inu-yasha sat upon a roof not far away. Both men exchanged glances. The secret between them was a heavy weight on their shoulders.

Sango took a walk around the village. Yet again she was in tears at the end. She knew how much her tears hurt Miroku. She'd never cried for him, at least he'd never seen it.

Laying her head on the pillow she forced herself to sleep. In the meantime Inu-yasha yelled at Miroku yet again, for not telling Sango what she should know.

Kouga

Kouga's head lay against the pillow. Kira already fast asleep curled up at his side. They'd had yet another… busy night.

For some reason he thought Kira was pregnant. He felt for some reason he should be a father in just about a month. It was odd, because Kira had yet to show signs. Then again Kira didn't have the smell of a woman who was ready to give birth.

Closing his eyes Kouga fell into a deep sleep.

_Kouga was walking into a deserted village. No one was near him, no one at all. He couldn't find anyone at all. Until he heard the sobbing…_

"_Why…" the voice whispered._

_For someone reason it sounded so familiar to him… a voice that was soft yet strong. As if he had been there before Kouga began walking. Turning in all the right places, stopping by certain houses, feeling a sense of pride as he passed them. It felt as though he was the one who built them._

_Finally he came to the garden. A garden he could've sworn he'd eaten out of. But he didn't like greens… did he? The hut beside it was bigger and better then all of the others. Something where a leader would stay. It was from there the crying came from._

"_Kouga…" The sobs whispered_

_Kouga's eyes grew large at the mention of his name. He began walking faster. When he entered the hut, what he saw shocked him._

_A beautiful women was sobbing into her hands in the corner of the hut. It was obvious that she was heavy with child, for some reason he had a feeling that the pups were probably half breeds. As he saw the women move to look at him, he felt a surge of protectiveness… and love._

"_Kouga!" The women shrieked from her spot on the ground. _

_Jumping up she jumped into his arms. Lightly kissing him. _

"_So far… I've never been able to see you in my dreams…" She whispeared into him._

_Suddenly Kouga felt a name rush to his lips. "Sango…"_

Kouga jumped from his dream, her face never disappearing from his mind.

Sango

Sango jumped up from her dream. She couldn't believe it. Normally she sat there and cried, this time Kouga was there. And he had looked just as confused as she had been. Perhaps it was possible that Kouga had, had the same dream.

Sango smiled. It was at times like that she thought she might wake up and all of this would have been a dream. Then reality hit her. That wasn't possible.

Sango rose and decided it was time for a walk.

Somebody

He couldn't believe his luck. After killing that women he found out what that potion was for. It was used to make Kouga leave his Sango alone. The only other problem would be the monk and the half-breed. Killing them would be fun.

He watched as Sango exited the hut she lived in. One that still had Kouga's scent after this long…

She began walking around the village in a slow walk. She was extremely beautiful under the star light. What fool would lose this woman? First Miroku loses her to Kouga, and then Kouga loses her to him. Well… he would eventually.

Sango would be his, there was no doubt about it.

He wasn't sure how or when she would become his, but it would happen. And he'd be sure it was the best day of her life. He'd raise Kouga's kids as his own. As far as they would know they'd be his. At least that was the plan.

_Only a little longer…_

He thought to himself.

There was one problem with that plan… he wanted her too bad. It was horrible to be without her, and just looking could kill a man. He loved her, and she would learn to love him, so why wait?

Because he had to help her after her mate left her, kids are born, and friends died. But maybe he didn't have to kill her friend… Maybe he could make her love him before then. Then they would be forced to like him.

He stared at her… everything about her drove him insane. Her scent, her eyes, her hair, her body…everything.

That stupid wolf had given up the best thing that had ever happened to him… for what? A whore wolf. A whore wolf that he had to be sure to talk to. He was almost positive she had forgotten about him. And he hated to be forgotten…

End of Chapter 10

Preview for Chapter 11: Kira gets a letter from someone she forgot existed. Kouga can't get Sango's face out of his mind and someones in Sango's village… KOUGA?

Hey all!

It didn't take me years to come out with this… actually it only took like a week in a half. I hope to up-date 'Not Quite Right' Tomorrow.

I hope you're all proud of me… but I'm doing something that shall shock you.

I'm going to have Mo-chan edit my work again! YIPEE! Not as many bloopers!

I'm looking for **2 or 3 beta readers. **Interested? Just say so in your review hint hint Or e-mail me… or both…

Yeah so not much else to say. Other then thanks for reviewing! Please review again. I'd do my thank you's but I'm scared they'll delete me if I do… so if you wanna chat feel free to e-mail me.

**Thank for editing this chapter Mo-chan **

_**Mo-Chan Response: Your Very Welcome Reioko!**_

Oh and again sorry this took so long. I had this chapter written like… a week after I up-dated… then Mo-chan took about a week to up-date it… so it's not all my fault! Basketball started so it might be hard to up-date again this week…

I'll up-date ASAP! (Which means it won't take me a couple months to get it typed…)

Love you all! Especially reviewers!

Reioko


	11. Chapter 11

A Human, A Demon, No Chance

Somebody

He had sent it only moments ago. A letter to her. A woman he had wanted to forget with all of his heart and soul. Unfortunately you don't easily forget a face like that, especially after what she's done.

He hated her. He hated her perhaps even more than he loved Sango. There was only one good thing that she had done. Taken Kouga away from Sango. That would make his life much easier, though he'd still have to kill her and he knew it.

Perhaps he wouldn't torture as much as he was going to before…

Kouga

Kouga couldn't get that woman out of his mind. He didn't think he was in love with her… but if he wasn't then why did he think about her as much as he did?

Ever since that dream he didn't look at Kira the same way. Sure, she had been attempting to get his attention but nothing had worked… all of it seemed to do was make Kouga feel disgusted for some reason.

Kouga walked around the den, not listening to anyone or anything, just lost in his thoughts. All he could see was her face, and her big brown eyes…

Kira

Kira paced around the room. Something was wrong with Kouga. Extremely wrong. Normally he would be with her, but now all he did was walk around and think. It made Kira rather… mad.

She had attempted to grab his attention away from whatever was bothering him but nothing seemed to work. In a matter of fact he looked almost disgusted whenever he saw her. She hated to be ignored.

She had even attempted to find someone else to mess around with, but ever since she became Kouga's mate no man would go near her. Not even the young, daring ones. She wouldn't have cared either way if Kouga paid more attention to her. Right now all she wanted to do was make his so jealous he would forget about whatever it was he was thinking about.

Kira walked angrily away. She had to get out of the caves, before they suffocated her! As she exited the cave she felt the warmth of the suns rays hit her. She sighed, as she walked around hoping to find away to get Kouga's attention back on her.

Sudden she heard the cawing of some type of bird. What kind of bird she had no idea. Suddenly it flew into her sights. It was a raven black bird, with glowing purple eyes. In its sharp talons it carried some type of paper.

As it flew closer to Kira she felt terror. She wasn't sure why but that bird looked familiar. It was as though she had seen it in one of her dreams. Or perhaps nightmares. The talons of the bird let the paper fall into Kira's lap.

As it flew away, she read the name.

_To Kira,_

Sango

Sango was attempting to regain her composure. She didn't know what that dream was suppose to mean but it had affected her in the worst way. All she could do was think about him, and their children who were on the way.

She couldn't understand why that dream had been so much different. Kouga had never looked at her with confusion… in a matter of fact his face was always emotionless… unless she couldn't see his face…

She continued trying to think of possible explanations for why this time would be any different. And… she had yet to think of anything. All she could think of was their last day together. She remembered how soft his skin had been, and how he smelled…

And how she had caught him with Kira.

The more Sango thought about it the more she thought she may have over reacted. It wasn't entirely her fault though… She had been cheated on to much in her life. First with Miroku and then with Kouga.

The only thing that really made her think that she may have over reacted was the face he made. A face she had never seen on Miroku, not even if she caught them in bed…

She had seen pain, and sorrow… something she hadn't expected at all. It was kind of scary in a way. But it hadn't mattered much to her at the time. Her goal had been leaving, and that's what she did.

Sango didn't know why she was thinking about such things, especially since so much time had passed. She knew that her heart had yet to even start recovering, but she didn't think she'd have to have that image reply itself in that light. It was different than what she was used to.

She didn't know what she was going to do… She missed him so much and now that she knew it could have been a mistake maybe she should talk to him. Then again, he had yet to come talk to her, so why should she go him?

Mira

Mira was walking innocently enough around the caves. She was thinking about Sango… yet again. She couldn't help but feel as if it was her fault that Sango and Kouga were no longer together.

No matter what Ginta said to Kouga about Sango he couldn't remember.

_Was that witches potion really that strong…?_

Mira thought to herself walking as though she was in a daze. It suddenly hit her. Maybe she should go talk to Sango. That would be bad though… if Kira found out she'd never let Ginta become Mira's mate.

There she went… being selfish again.

It wasn't her fault though! She spent her whole life being selfish and it was only now people were trying to force her to stop. She hated it, but it was who she was so she couldn't change that… right? Right?

Mira continued walking until she heard something that terrified her. It was Kira… sobbing. No matter what Kira had done in the past, or what had happened to her Kira never cried, unless she needed to get out of something. Mira ran toward Kira, no matter was the Kira did, they were still sisters.

"Kira what's wrong?" Mira asked falling to her knees beside her sister.

"It's… him." Kira said attempting to stifle the tears now that someone was here.

"Who's him?" Mira asked confused already. "Is it Kouga?"

"In… a way…" Kira began as the sobs overtook her for a moment. "It's him… the one I wanted to forget… he's going to come for me I know it!" Kira threw the letter toward her sister.

Mire took one look at the name that had signed the bottom of the paper to know what was wrong with her sister. Mira's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open a little.

"Impossible…" Mira muttered, now knowing why her sister was so terrified. It made sense too… he would kill her…

Sango

Sango walked around the village her stomach beginning to fill out. She still had a long time left but…

She didn't really want to think about what would happen once their—her children were born. They would be a lot like Inu-yasha. They wouldn't be accepted by humans or demons, they'd be weak during a certain phase of a moon, and they'd never know their father.

At least Sango didn't think they'd ever know their father. He never came to see her, so why would he come to see them? He was happy with Kira… or at least she thought he was. It was hard thinking of the future this way. She'd have children but no husband, that's something Sango didn't think it was possible. She always thought she'd be married and then have children. Of course she always thought she'd marry Miroku and he'd stop with his wandering eyes… hands… body…

Some dreams never came true. When she met Kouga she thought that maybe he could be her new dream. He was like a dream come true, everything that she needed he had, but now that's over. She never thought she was a bad judge of character… but that had gone horridly wrong.

Thinking about him always gave her a headache. It didn't matter if she was thinking about happy memories or the final memories she had of him. Kouga wasn't the only one she missed from his tribe though. She missed Ginta and Hakkuku, they had been some of her only friends while she was there. She also missed Mira, her only female friends. But she missed Kouga most of all…

Why did her thoughts always go back to him?

Sango sighed as she lay down. Maybe a nap would do her good.

Kouga

Kouga was sitting on a rock near a large waterfall. He couldn't get that human's face out of his mind. He didn't know why but he felt some deep connection to her. What he felt for her was much deeper than what he felt for Kira… but Kira was his mate!

Kouga sighed as he smelt Ginta and Mira coming toward him. The two had been trying to tell him about something for a while. Usually he either didn't listen or Kira wouldn't let them finish. Mira was always silent around Kira, at least most of the time.

Ginta and Mira had mated only a little while back. Kouga was happy for them, but for some reason he felt like someone else should've been there to say 'congratulations' or something like that.

"Kouga?" Ginta questioned as he and Mira walked over to where Kouga was sitting. "Can we talk to you?"

"If you have too." Kouga told him in an annoyed voice. He was trying to figure out who that human was, and how she knew him… it was all so difficult.

"Kouga I know you don't want to hear this but Kira is not your real mate." Ginta told Kouga in a quiet voice. "You're mate was a human—"

Kouga's eyes grew as he realized Ginta must have been talking about the girl in his dreams. Cutting Ginta off he said, "Named Sango. She had brown hair and brown eyes."

Ginta shot him a confused look while Mira jumped up with joy.

"You remember!" Mira said clapping her hands as she jumped up and down.

"No I don't really know anything about her." Kouga told them, looking toward the waterfall. "I saw her in a dream, it seemed like we knew each other but I couldn't really place it. All I knew as her name and the fact that we had some type of connection."

Mira stopped jumping up and down and looked at the ground. He didn't know as much as she thought. "Maybe the potion is wearing off…" She said quietly, though loud enough so both Ginta and Kouga could hear her.

"We promised we wouldn't say anything about that!" Ginta almost yelled at her, his eyes wide.

Kouga turned with a glare at the two of them, "What potion?"

"Nothing." Ginta said hurriedly.

"He deserves to know." Mira said simply. "Kira gave you a potion so that you'd fall in love with her, and made your mate leave by making 'you' hate her." Both of the males sent her questioning looks. "Kira sent letters to make her think you hated her, and she kissed you in front of Sango… before you had the potion inside of you."

Kouga's eyes grew wide. He didn't know if the two were lying or if they were telling the truth but he needed to know. "Where is this Sango?" Kouga questioned them.

Sango

Inu-yasha and Miroku had left for a few days to go back to Kaede's village. They wanted her to come too but she felt safer in her own village. Plus if Kouga was looking for her, he'd look here.

Sango knew it was pathetic but she thought that someday he might come back to her, at least to see his children. She needed to believe it would happen, maybe later she would realize what she was forcing herself to believe. She was one of those people who needed to believe in something.

She sighed as she began walking around the village. Suddenly she heard it. The sound of demon's moving toward her. After being an exterminator for so long it was easy to pick up the sounds. Probably three, give or take one. She wasn't exactly sure the species of the demons, she hadn't done this in so long… it wasn't her fault she was out of practice!

Sango reached for the closest weapon. It was a short sword. She was never very good with a short sword. Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant with twins no less. She wished she had her boomerang or at least her normal sword. Not this, haven't-been-used-in-a-hundred-years sword.

Somehow even at a time when she had little protection and was almost certain she was going to die, she thought of Kouga. Maybe it was him and he was coming back to her! Thoughts like these would eventually kill her… and she knew it. Sometimes she thought it would be better to die if she couldn't be with Kouga, but then she thought about her children. They didn't deserve becoming orphans because she missed their father so much and they didn't deserve not to be born either…

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice…

"Sango!" Mira screamed just able to keep herself for tackling her.

Sango's eyes grew as a giant smile hit her face. "Mira!" Sango yelled back giving her a big hug, tears in her eyes.

It was odd because Sango was used to not seeing people, like Kagome, for a long time but hey that was pregnancy for you. Her mood swings were getting worse each and everyday… at least that's what Inu-yasha was telling her.

Ginta smiled shyly, "Hi Sango." Sango smiled back unable to talk from the power of the hug Mira was giving her.

Kouga then walked over and everything stopped. Sango could only stare at him. Sango didn't know if it was possible but for some reason he looked even better than he did the last time she saw him, 2 months ago. She couldn't help but be shocked that he was here; even though she had wished he would come back she didn't think he actually would.

Sango noted the confused look he was giving everyone, and how his eyes avoided hers. She didn't really understand what was going on, but hopefully someone was willing to explain it to her.

Kouga was just about the same as she was. He had no idea what was going on, and he wanted to. The human… Sango, she smelt wonderful. Not only that but he could smell his claim on her, and see the mark that proved it. Not only that but he could smell cubs… his cubs within her. How could he forget something like this?

Being around her made him wonder. He felt memories trying to resurface but were unable to do so. Why couldn't he remember her? It's like her face had been erased from his mind, yet he felt more at peace with her around then he ever did with Kira.

Mira and Ginta sighed, they had a lot of explaining to do. They could tell from the confused look on Kouga and Sango's faces that they'd need to begin right away.

Someone

He could feel the anger within him burning. He was angry and that was obvious. Mira and Ginta ruined everything! Kouga and Sango could not be reunited! He'd have to change his entire plan. Of course he wasn't going to give up. He loved her to much.

The major differences in the new plan would be killing Ginta and Mira. The rest would be the same. Well… he'd have to work a little harder than he wanted to, to get rid of Kouga…

He didn't care though… he would do anything for her.

He loved her…

End of Chapter 11

Preview for Chapter 12: As Sango and Kouga learn of what has happened, Kira learns where Kouga is. Unfortunately for her someone's coming. Someone who was going to get rid of her for good… she was useless now…

Mwhahahahaha! I have finally up-dated! I'm such a loser and I'm sorry for that. It took me forever to write this… I don't know what happened but suddenly I had no time, and when I did have time I slept. Don't worry though, its summer so I'm planning on up-dating heck of a lot more! I want to up-date this fanfic one more time this week if possible. I probably won't be able to but hey, I'll give it a shot!

Please continue reading and reviewing!

I would also like some beta-readers for this story. One person offered already and I haven't gotten back to them because I suck… so the next chapter will be going to m y beat-readers) before the site!

Peace up! A town down!

Reioko

PS: I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story!


	12. Chapter 12

A Human, A Demon, No Chance

Kira was annoyed to say the least. She wanted to know where her Kouga had gone. No one would tell her where he was, so she was guessing that he was with Ginta. When she found out Ginta was gone, she began searching for Mira. Then when she found Mira gone as well she knew where they must be.

They were with that human bitch.

Kira growled in irritation. She wanted to keep that from happening, but it didn't really matter in the end. She would still have Kouga. He would always be hers. He had always been hers. She wasn't about to let a human have him… again.

Kira walked out of the cave, her anger growing with every step. What right did they have to take him away from her? They didn't… they had no rights what so ever. She was angriest at her sister. She had trusted her sister so much… only to be betrayed once again…

Kira took off in a run. She was going to stop them from talking some sense back into Kouga. She had to. She refused to lose him again.

Someone

He watched. She ran slowly for a wolf. But then again, she had never really had to work. She had always had someone who would do everything for her. It was pathetic. He couldn't understand why some men fell under her charms. Of course she had been useful at first. But then Kouga had left for his Sango again.

They were just trying to make it harder for him. The moment Sango was alone for Inu-yasha and Miroku had gone back to the village, Kouga Mira and Ginta showed up. He was angry, so it was good that Kira had messed up.

It looked as though she had forgotten about his little message. Oh well, he wanted her dead… and dead was what she would be. (Suggestion for last sentence: ... and that was just what he would get.)

Sango and Kouga

Kouga stared at his friends in shock. Kira wouldn't do something like this… but maybe she would. He didn't know what to think considering they told him everything he thought, were the thoughts of someone else, there for what he really thought he didn't even know and…

It was just too confusing to think about.

Sango looked almost as shocked as Kouga. All this time she thought he cheated on her and didn't care for her… she was wrong. Kira had forced Kouga to believe things that weren't true, and separated them. Then again if she had done that… then he still didn't remember her.

Ginta and Mira smiled at the two very shocked and very confused people before them. Mira had left out the part about her telling Kira what Sango feared… but hey what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Neither Ginta nor Mira knew of any way to reverse what had been done to Kouga. They could tell that the two people before them had no idea what they were going to do.

"Let's leave them alone to talk it out for a while." Mira suggested quietly.

Ginta turned and nodded his head in agreement. As the two began to 'leave' Kouga turned and glared at them.

"Where are you two sneaking off too?" Kouga asked them dead-panned.

They both turned around. They hadn't expected Kouga to realize that they were trying to leave. They should've known that he would… he wasn't stupid. Maybe a little dense but not stupid.

"We thought it would be a good idea to give you two a moment." Mira told them fiddling her fingers behind her back.

"Yeah, we thought you two might want to… talk. Alone. Without us…" Ginta told them as he took a step back.

Sango looked at the ground. That would probably be the best thing for them to do. They were going to have to talk sometime, and it would be better if Mira and Ginta weren't there. But if Kouga didn't want to talk, then she wouldn't say anything about it.

Mira and Ginta left them alone to talk whether they wanted to or not. Kouga wasn't sure either way. In a way he wanted to talk to Sango and work it all out but in another way he didn't want to talk with her. He just wanted to go back to the way things were, even if he knew that was impossible.

Sango stayed silent for a moment. She realized how hard it must be for Kouga to be talking to her. His human mate who was pregnant with his cubs that he didn't remember. She would find it rather… odd as well.

"So, how are things in the tribe?" Sango asked him simply.

She thought that if she started with something impersonal maybe he would open up again. She didn't want to send him running away or anything. She wasn't going to force anything on to him… as of yet.

Kouga was surprised by the question. What happened to 'You must take me back right now!' or something that most people would say? Instead she decides to talk about something completely unrelated to what was actually going on. Kouga decided that he should probably count his blessings. He didn't want anything forced onto him right after meeting her… again.

Someone

He was torn. He wasn't sure whether he should go and claim Sango as his own over Kouga's dead body and kill Kira later or kill Kira now, and go claim Sango later. In all honesty he wanted Sango much more than Kira's death, which surprised him a bit.

But in the end he decided it would be best to kill Kira first. He wasn't sure if he'd want to kill Kira once he had Sango. Probably not, he decided. It wouldn't be the fact that he didn't want her dead. It was the fact that once he was with Sango he never planned on leaving her again. And he'd never force his poor innocent Sango to witness the death of his wonderful loving moth-Kira.

Slowly he turned, breathing in deeply… searching for her scent…

Kouga

Kouga knew what Sango was doing. She was trying not to bring up anything that would cause him… discomfort. At first it was welcome but now it was irritating. He wanted to know how everything had happened. No, actually… he needed to know how everything happened.

It soon became clear to him that Sango wouldn't bring anything up, unless he asked. And eventually he decided he might as well get on with it…

"So how did we meet?" Kouga finally asked.

Sango looked at him wide eyed. It seemed like she hadn't really expected his question. Sango shut her eyes for a minute. It looked as though she was concentrating… or something. Could they really have meant so long ago that she didn't remember exactly how they met?

Sango was shocked to say the least. She hadn't predicted a question like that… and she hadn't really hoped for one either. She did want to talk with him about how everything had been… but it was going to be hard. She didn't realize how hard until this question came up.

She was going to talk about everything they had been through together realizing that he didn't remember any of it. Those moments filled with love and happiness would only be known to her…

"Well," She started, barely keeping her voice calm and steady. "When we first met you were in love with one of the people I was traveling with. Kagome."

Kouga thought back for a moment. He vainly remembered someone named Kagome… but that could have been his imagination.

"There was also Miroku, Shippo, and Inu-yasha. You and Inu-yasha always used to fight over Kagome..." Sango told him giving him a moment to think.

Kouga had no idea who the Miroku and Shippo were, but he did recall fighting with a half-breed mutt at one point in his life… but there's plenty of those around. "Was Kagome a Wolf demon? Was she the strongest in you're group? Was Inu-yasha a mutt?" Kouga asked, knowing he probably sounded like a three year old, but he wanted to know. He had more questions but he thought it'd be best for her to answer those first.

"Kagome was a full human, who wasn't interested in you at all. She was all for Inu-yasha. You said that you liked her because she was a priestess who could locate the jewel shards. And yes, you called Inu-yasha a mutt a lot." Sango told him with a small smile. She could just see them fighting now…

Kouga looked at her a little confused. It was kind of… weird for her to remember things about him, but him not remembering anything. He stared at her for a moment. He couldn't believe that that Kagome wouldn't be interested in him… he was a full-blooded demon who was in charge of an entire clan! Who wouldn't like him? A better question was why would he want a priestess? It was much more respected to have a good fighter as a wife than someone who would only be worth something for a year or so…

Sango looked at him, noticing his silence. Sango smiled brightly at him. "So anymore questions?" She asked him, her tone completely friendly.

Kira

Kira had sniffed around the entire forest before she had finally picked up Kouga's scent. It took a lot of work but she finally found him. She didn't have the best nose in the entire clan… actually one of the worst. She never really needed it before…

Not only was it hard to pick up Kouga's scent but there was some other scent was extremely close to Kouga's… and it smelt a little like her as well. She was almost positive that she had smelt this person before but she couldn't figure out from where…

Then it struck her. Actually she knew exactly where she had smelt it. Her eyes grew wide with fear. She couldn't believe that it was… him. He wasn't supposed alive anymore… she began walking faster, and faster… and then suddenly she began running.

She could hear his footsteps now. She didn't want him anywhere near her… not after what happened… not after he did what he did…

"Kira…" A rasping voice said behind her.

She turned slowly and saw the face she feared…

The face of the one person she couldn't stand…

The face of…

End of Chapter 12

Preview for chapter 13: Kouga and Sango continue talking while the truth become unveiled. What is Kira's relationship with 'Someone' and why does he hate Kouga?

Mwhahahahaha! I updated but… it's a cliffe! Woot Woot! Yep the real reason this is a cliff hanger is because I needed your guy's opinion. Should Kira die a horrible and painful death that is graphic and forces me to up the rating to M or should I have a not so freaky death and leave it as is?

Sorry it so long to up-date… I know I suck… anyway… I'll up-date in a week. At least I hope so… yeah I think I will… anyway thanks for editing this mo-chan.

Peace!

Reioko


	13. Chapter 13

A Human, A Demon, No Chance

She turned slowly to see the face she feared…

The face of the one person she couldn't stand…

The face…

Flashback

Kira giggled when she learned about the sister she was going to have soon. Only two more months! Or so her mother told her… but her mother was never wrong about these things! When Kira had been born her mother knew the exact time and could tell her still today.

Kira sighed quietly. She was hoping for a sister who looked just like her. Sparkly green eyes and long brown hair… She could play dress up with herself! Kira smiled thinking of her younger sister; they would have so much fun together!

Kira began walking up their mountain home. Well… it wasn't just theirs it was the whole tribes. But mostly the Alpha families because they were in charge… at least that's what her mommy had always told her.

For some reason the whole family of alphas were never there. It was always their chieftain and the firstborn son. She had heard rumors of the Alpha female. It was said that she was a goddess compared to the other females, and she was also the only born child of the Alpha male of another tribe…

She heard that the children were supposed to be about her age. Both of them actually. They were twins. Identical from what Kira had heard.

"What do you think you're doing here?" yelled a voice from only a little above her.

Kira jumped at the sound of his voice. She never had a good nose so she couldn't smell anyone unless she was right on top of them usually. Not to mention the fact that she had been thinking, and everyone knows that your senses weren't as strong as when you were thinking…

"Hey are you stupid? Can't you hear me? What do you think you're doing up here?" The angry voice filled Kira's ears once again. "You can't be up here I said so!"

Kira looked up, a little angry herself. Who did he think he was? He couldn't tell her what to do! "I'm going for a walk! And you can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can!" The boy yelled right back.

He was only a little taller then Kira herself with deep blue eyes, and beautiful long hair… but she couldn't think about that right now! She had to think yelling at this kid! He couldn't tell her what to do!

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh! My daddy is the Alpha so you have to do what I say because I'm gonna be in charge some day!" The boy yelled sticking his tongue out at her.

Kira stopped dead. Her eyes widening. Her mom told her to stay out of the Alpha family's way. One wrong move and you're kicked out of the tribe. You'd become an outcast… worse then a half-breed! Maybe even worse then a human!

Tears filled Kira's eyes. She didn't want to be kicked off the mountain. She loved the mountain. And she wanted to meet her sister… and… and….

"Are you crying?" The boy above her said in a shocked voice.

"I…. don't…wanna…leave…the…mountainnnnnnnnnnnnn." Kira bawled barely finishing her sentence as the sobs overtook her body.

"You don't have to leave the mountain! Stop crying!" He yelled becoming frantic.

Suddenly Kira felt herself lifted up in a pair of strong arms. Kind of like her daddy's arms but… different. He didn't smell quite right either…

"Now now… Karasu you can't go around making girls cry!" A strong voice called out. "Calm down little Kira. It's okay, you don't have to leave the mountain."

The tears finally stopped flowing from the girls eyes to see an older version of the boy she had been yelling at. The man had a bright smile on and looked at lot like…

"Chieftain!" She yelled as she jumped out of his arms. How many things could she do wrong in one day?

The chieftain laughed as she did this. "Yes that would be me." He said in a strong but tender voice. "Karasu why don't you play with little Kira, and no more making girls cry!" He told his son in a scolding tone.

"What?" The boy yelled as his father ran the other direction, his laughter heard from miles around.

End Flashback

Tears filled Kira's eyes. She didn't know why all of this was coming back to her. She had worked so hard to hide it deep within her. She didn't want something horrible like this to happen to her… she should be running away… but instead she was mesmerized looking at that face…

Flashback

Karasu and Kira were sitting by a river watching the waterfall. They had long since stopped climbing up the mountain. They had finished that years ago. Kira sighed at that moment.

The Alpha female and the second born son had been here today. Kira finally found out what had happened in the Alpha family. The Alpha female's father had died leaving his territory to her and the second born son Kouga. Karasu was to take over this territory that's why he was raised here.

They hadn't said anything in quite a while. They were both thinking about what had been said to both of them, though it was their parents who told the. Kira's mother told her, and Karasu's father told him.

They were both 'of age' as their families put it. They should be looking for mates, meaning they should stop hanging around each other unless they planned on mating. The other males and females of the tribe might find Karasu or Kira too hard to beat if they wanted the affections of the other.

It wasn't surprising though. Karasu was going to become the Alpha and many girls wanted to become the Alpha female. Meanwhile Kira had well since become the most beautiful women in their tribe, perhaps of all the wolf tribes. At least that was the rumor. Mira was becoming prettier by the day as well.

Kira's sister hadn't been born looking exactly like her which had made her sad at the time, but now she was happy. Mira would never have to go through what Kira did everyday of her life. Then again with Mira's blue hair and matching blue eyes she got a lot of looks too…

Kira sighed again. She should probably tell Karasu that they couldn't see each other anymore. That's she didn't want to see him anymore… but she couldn't. Kira wasn't sure when it had happened but she had fallen for the young, muscular heir to the chieftainship.

She'd tell him but… she didn't think he'd ever feel the same way. He could have his pick from any of the females in their tribe… and others. Why would he choose someone like her when he could have someone smarter or funnier or something that actually mattered? Beauty only lasted for so long and then… it was gone.

Karasu walked over to Kira in an instant their eyes meeting and both seeing things in the others eyes that they couldn't voice… As their arms wrapped around each other and their lips touched, everything seemed as it should.

End Flashback

The steps he was taking were slow and deliberate. He knew exactly what he was going to do to her. And that scared Kira. She hated this… she hated him! Why couldn't he just kill her? She didn't want to see anymore of the flashbacks… she didn't want to remember **him**. It was too painful… especially with him in front of her….

Flashback

Kira sighed her hand on a rather large belly. She and Karasu had mated who knows how long ago, but they were finally having a child. Karasu's father had died very recently so it was perfect timing. People are happier when they have both a leader and an heir.

Kira had heard that Kouga took control of his tribe as well; his mother had not lasted long after his father. Everyone knew that wolves mated for life and when one died so did the other. Wolves loved each other forever and beyond.

Kira smiled lightly. She knew that she and Karasu's love would last. It didn't matter to her that Karasu had been acting rather distant and not home as much. He was the Alpha now; there were things he had to take care of.

Kira shrugged her aching shoulders and headed to the hot springs nearby. It was very rare for someone to leave the caves this near to birth but Kira needed to relax. One of the guards and the midwife went with her. Just in case anything happens.

As they got nearer, Kira could hear laughter and giggles. No one that Kira knew was at the springs right now…

Karasu and another woman from the tribe were in the hot springs… wearing nothing… doing something they shouldn't have been doing…

Tears began falling from Kira's face. The guard dropped his spear and the midwife gasped as they saw what Kira saw. Both the faces of her mate and the woman he was currently… _doing_… turned and saw them.

Shock filled both of their eyes, but there was no regret in them…

End Flashback

Sobs began racking Kira's body. She covered her ears and curled up into the fetal position. She sobbed louder and louder ignoring the fact that he was laughing at her now. She hated him… she hated both of the…

Flashback

Kira sat on the cold stony floor. Her child's cries ignored. Everyone was forced to ignore the boy that she had given birth to. They were busy. It was time to decide their former leader's fate… and that of his new mate.

There had never been a cheating relationship in known history for wolves so they had no idea how to approach this. The only thing they knew for sure was that they had to ban Karasu from their tribe and allow his 'true' mate, as many were calling Kira, to rule until their son was old enough to do so.

Kira was shaking slightly. She didn't want to rule… she didn't know what she wanted to do with the man she loved… the man who had betrayed her…

"Alpha…" One of the men began. "May I make a suggestion?" With Kira's nod he continued. "I believe that we should not allow both of them to be banned. Otherwise their will be children who will attempt to take the position of leader from you and the rightful heir."

Many of the other nodded in agreement or whispered their own idea to one another. Most said the word 'death'.

"What will you have me do?" Kira asked them, her voice sounding stronger then she was, "Kill them both?" She questioned them.

Fear could be seen in both Karasu and the woman's eyes. Neither had thought that they may die from what they had decided to do together. Tears began spilling out of the girl's eyes.

"He made me! Forced me!" She began screaming, frantically trying to save her own life.

"We saw you together and seemed as though you were enjoying it to me!" The guard that had been with Kira yelled harshly.

Karasu glared at Kira. It was obvious who he blamed. "This is Kira's fault if she had held my attention…" He began only to be cut off.

"She was giving birth to your son, what more could you want?" The midwife yelled at him.

It was rather obvious that people wanted the two of them dead. Kira sighed quietly. "Then this is what we shall do. They will fight to the death. The winner will not be banned." Kira told everyone in a commanding voice.

The woman instantly attacked Karasu. It was a rather pathetic attempt to kill him though. He was the best warrior they had. He killed her easily. And smiled a fanged smile and looked up at Kira. "Seems like I'm back to being with you." He said an arrogant smile on his face.

"Guards… kill him." Kira ordered as tears rolled down her face unbidden.

"You said that I would be free if I won." He yelled as the guard came upon him.

"I told you… that you wouldn't be banned…" Kira whispered as she turned her back on the one and only love of her life.

End Flashback

Kira gasped as the man got to her. He kicked her harshly in the side.

"Scared?" His gruff voice asked her. "So was I."

Grabbing her by the back of the head he pulled her up to look him in the eyes. And what Kira saw was…

Flashback

It had been less then a year since Karasu's… betrayal. Kira couldn't stand seeing all the happy couples… or her own child. The child that looked exactly like **him** but for the emerald eyes that he had gotten from her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't be near this child, nor this tribe any longer. Mira and she had made plans. She was going to leave her young son there in the people's hands and leave. She and Mira would go to the mountain witch Yuri and take a potion to help them forget about this life, and they would join another tribe… it was the perfect plan.

Kira looked at her child and shuddered. Soon she wouldn't have to go through this everyday… She could leave him there. She could leave her son in their hands… hopefully he wouldn't make the same mistakes as his father.

She kissed his forehead lightly that night. She didn't hate her child… only the way he looked.

"Good bye… Sora…"

End Flashback

Eyes that looked so much like her own. His emerald eyes reflecting back into hers.

"Hello mother." He hissed darkly.

"Sora…" She whimpered weakly, no longer think of escape.

"Mother… dearest… I've been wondering how to kill you… for so long…" He said harshly barely able to contain his excitement.

"Why? Why do you want to kill me?" Kira asked tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Why?" Sora questioned. His eyes twitching, "Why? You dare ask me why? You left me with a bunch of power hungry fools who tried to feed me to the Bird of Paradise!"

Kira's eyes grew a little when he said this. She had no idea why anyone would have done that.

"You weren't there to protect me! But it's okay because I got back at them all!" Sora told her, his eyes still twitching. "I killed them mommy! They're dead, all dead!" He told her in a singsong voice. "Just like you…."

A dark giggle came from Sora's throat as he brought his claws to her face. Kira's screams did nothing but ignite the hate he felt for her. He began clawing at her eyes, clawing them out. She shouldn't have eyes like he did… no no no. She shouldn't.

The blood that covered his hands and the milky white of her face made him smile darkly. His hands still wet with her blood he began clawing off her skin. First the face… then the arms... then the legs… then the torso…

Kira's cries had excited him at first, but they had long since been silenced. Not be her amazing ability to keep the pain inside… but from his amazing ability to kill. Slowly he began devouring the flesh of his mother.

The blood that ran in his veins now ran in his throat. He loved the taste of blood. He knew that Sango's would taste best though… she was perfect in everyway. She would be his mate, and he'd drink he blood, just as she'd drink his. He'd never kill his Sango though… never ever… he wouldn't be like Kira…. Not at all…

End of Chapter 13

Preview: Sora is on his way to Sango, but what he does when he sees Kouga? What will the two of them do? What will happen to Sango? End of Preview

Ok, so… yeah I'm soooo sorry about this taking so long to update. We got a new computer screen though! Yay! It's not really a cliff hanger this time… at least it's kinda not a cliff hanger this time… yep…

I hope to up-date again soon… this time I mean it! E-mail or review with questions and/or comments!

Reioko


	14. Chapter 14

A Human A Demon No Chance

Kouga had finally gotten the majority of his questions out of his head. There were still a few but he figured he could stop asking for a while. Sango looked hungry and tired. She needed to eat and then go to bed. At least part of Kouga's mind was screaming that. The other part was screaming he needed to go back to his tribe. Ignoring the second part of his mind he went into the forest and caught some rabbits.

He brought three of them back one for her, two for him. He wasn't sure how he knew his way back with ease, or how he knew where the rabbits would be… but he did. When he got back there was a small fire and a few green things had been gathered. For some reason he had a weird urge to eat them…

"Your back." Sango said with a smile. Kouga looked at her funny for a moment, why wouldn't he come back?

"Yeah…" He said unsure of how to answer that.

"Well, why don't you give me the rabbits so I can cook them." Sango said as she put another piece of wood into the fire.

"What? Cooked rabbit?" Kouga almost yelled. Almost being the key word. Instead he just kind of said it louder then usual. For some reason his stomach was telling him that it wouldn't be so bad.

"Don't worry Kouga I know how you like your rabbits. Just a little bit cooked so the inside is still raw. Oh and some of your favorite vegetables were ripe so I picked them." Sango told him as she began cooking the rabbits.

"Vegetables?" Kouga asked confusion on his face.

Sango looked at him with the same confused look for a minute and then she realized what was going on. "You don't remember eating them do you?" She asked him a sad smile on her face.

"No…" Kouga said feeling rather embarrassed.

Sango giggled a little at the look. "Just try them again." She said offering some to him.

Kouga took the green smelly things into his hand and sniffed them. A suspicious look in his eyes. "They're not poisoned." Sango told him her back to him flipping over her rabbit and pulling his rabbits out.

"I didn't think they were poisoned!" Kouga yelled, attempting to lie.

"Kouga I know you to well for you to lie to me." Sango told him humor in her voice. "Plus the first time I made you eat vegetables you thought they were poisoned." She laughed a little remembering.

Kouga ate the vegetables finally, thinking as he did so. _It must hurt…_ he thought as he munched away on the nasty foods, that weren't really that bad, _she remembers everything that happened and I… I don't remember anything… _Kouga said feeling like a failure.

The two of them ate in silence. Kirara had long since taken Miroku and Inu-yasha back to the village. They needed to find some one who could help her give birth to the baby. And Kaede was getting a little too old to travel…

As soon as they were done Sango attempted to stand but her enlarged belly was making it rather difficult for her. Normally she had Inu-yasha to help her, or even Miroku but now there was only Kouga. And the two of them had been doing their best to avoid contact, unsure of what would happen when they touched.

Suddenly as if without thinking Kouga was by her side helping her get up. The touch went through Kouga like a thousand lightening blots. His body instantly knew who she was and what she liked. He felt desire coursing through him.

Looking at Sango he realized that she was feeling it too. It wasn't the way she looked but the way she smelt. Even his nose remembered her. The instant he had her standing he wasn't sure what to do, instead his body took control.

Looking Sango in the eyes Kouga brought her to him with his strong, muscular arms. And wrapping those arms around her waist he kissed her. Her hands were around his neck quickly as if she had no choice in the matter either. The kiss was becoming deeper and deeper and deeper. He wasn't sure of exactly what he was feeling. All he knew was it brunt through him with more passion then desire ever did.

Maybe this was what they called love…

Sora

Before he could see it he could smell it. He didn't get the weak nose his mother had. He could smell his… uncle… near his Sango. He hated him. He would always hate his uncle. He took everything that had ever mattered to Sora. He took Sora's vengeance on the Bird's of Paradise and the only woman he ever loved, and that included his mother! If you could even call that bitch a woman then his Sango must not be a woman… then why would he be attracted to her though?

Sora calmed his mind easily thinking only of Sango and the many… many ideas he had come up with for their nights together. Of course he'd have to kill those runts that had the blood that ran through his own--- no… that bitch's veins. He shared nothing with her anymore… other then a meal.

He could smell Kouga and Sango… being together. He hated. He hated even more that he could smell the lust on BOTH of them from here. Kira's potion isn't near good enough if this is happening….

He hated them. Everyone but Sango. He and Sango's kids would be the only one to call him family. And he would be their only family. None of them would ever leave them. He might have to be harsh with them at times but…

_Stop! We can't get ahead of ourselves. We need to be ready to kill that wolf before he dares to touch my Sango anymore…_

Sora stopped running and smiled. Then he frowned. He could see them, and they were kissing. That wasn't something he liked. But he would enjoy killing Kouga. _Maybe we'll make his death quick… that can be my mating present to Sango! _He thought for only a moment.

_That would be no fun. We'll go back her something else… something nice… like the wolf's head on a silver platter! _Surprisingly enough neither the wolf nor exterminator noticed him. They were too wrapped up in each other.

Sora jumped off of the wall he had been standing on. He didn't know how many times he had stood in that same spot staring at Sango. More times then he could count, that was for sure. A light thud could be heard as his feet met the ground.

"Sango my love." He said his voice raspy, as he bowed lowly to her.

Kouga and Sango broke apart instantly. Sango's eyes grew in shock as she saw him. He smirked. He was only the exact image of Kouga… but with green eyes. The eyes that that bitch gave to him. Eyes he never wanted.

Kouga looked at him in shock. "Who is he Sango?" Kouga asked her, his voice trembling in anger. No doubt he thought himself a fool. Someone that Sango was only using. "And why did he call you 'his love'?"

Sora smiled. He could easily hear the malice in his voice.

"I'm… I'm not sure…." Sango said staring at him in shock. "I've never met him before in my life…"

Kouga turned away from Sango in anger. He now knew the truth. It was just a ploy. A pathetic human ploy to get him weak enough to kill. Kouga couldn't believe he had fallen for this trick. The only questions in his mind were how in the world did she know what he thought and felt? How could she know these things if she was only pretending to love him…?

Sango could feel tears stinging her eyes. She was going to lose him again. She didn't know if she could survive this time… sure she had been the one to leave last time but he hadn't come after her… instead he stayed with that woman he was kissing… Kira. And now when they have a chance to be together again, a fresh start, this… thing comes to tear them apart.

Sora smiled when he saw Kouga's anger. Sora never had to be jealous of this buffoon… the idiot didn't even know what he felt for Sango… HIS Sango… There was only one thing he was rather… uncomfortable with. Sango was crying. And no matter how much he hated Kouga, he didn't want Kouga to make her cry.

Kouga could smell the salt water in the air… tears? Kouga could feel the anger raising within him. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he should make the bastard who made Sango cry feel her pain… but he was the person that made her cry! Or maybe it was Sora…

Kouga shook his head confused. He wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was that Sango was pregnant with his cubs and that he felt a connection with her. One that bound them for life. The bound of a lifemate. And that would have to mean they were mated at one point, so it couldn't be a trick and even if it was… He WAS NOT allowing some other male to take his woman, even if she was human.

Sora moved toward Sango to comfort her but was stopped by Kouga.

Sora looked up into his unc- enemies eyes. A little giggle covered his face. He was excited to kill this wolf.

"What do you think your doing?" Kouga growled at him fury obvious in his blue eyes.

"I think I'm going to go over there and claim my mate… in a pool of your blood!" Sora yelled laughing as his claws grazed Kouga's check.

Kouga had jumped backward with amazing speed. Sora may be strong, but that wasn't all that counted…

Kouga went on the offensive and attacked Sora; his punches making holes in the ground for none of them came even close to hitting Sora. Sora killed as he moved away always just before the attack. Kouga wasn't stupid he knew Sora was just playing with him. Kouga could always give in… but for some reason he didn't want to. He wouldn't… couldn't let anyone have HIS Sango.

Sora smiled darkly. He knew it was time. He couldn't wait even a second more to take Sango over the body of the last of his kin. It excited him unlike any other. He could tell Kouga was losing energy and he didn't want him to become exhausted… that would be no fun.

Sora went on the offensive and jumped toward Kouga. After every slash Kouga got slower and slower, until he could barely avoid the attacks.

Sora had a malicious glint in his green eyes as he back handed Kouga, who flew into the ground near Sango. _It's time to finish this…_

He could barely register what happened next. As his claws went in to attack Kouga something flashed in front of him… something that smelled like Sango. The blood that dripped from his hand smelt nothing like his own blood, in fact… it smelled human.

Horror covered his face as the bloodied Sango fell to the ground beside Kouga. Her eyes reflecting no life…

End of Chapter 14

Preview for Chapter 15

Kouga can't believe what has happened… and neither can Sora! And who's he arguing with? HIMSELF? What will they do… and is Sango really dead or is their time to save her?

End of Preview

Well…. That sucks.

Sorry I haven't up-dated in forever… my bad my bad… consider this a x-mas gift! 

So yeah… I'm really happy that I finished typing this even if the ending (of this chapter) sucks! I don't know why but I was like… 'wow… time to stop' lol.

I'm not sending this to Mo-Chan so yeah… sorry that it's unedited and stuff…

Please review!

Cookies and Cakes and Eggnog to all who reviewe! Oh… and a spot on the nice list!

Yep… so this story has MAYBE two chapters left… yep ok I'm done.

Love ya all forever!

Reioko


	15. Chapter 15

A Human, A Demon, No Chance

Kouga could feel the salty water falling from his eyes as he held Sango close. Her bloodied form slowly losing the will to live. Kouga could feel them… repressed memories coming forth. Memories with his brother… and Kira. Memories with Inuyasha and… Kagome. But most of all… memories with Sango.

He was wanted to kill Sora. Kouga wanted to grab this pathetic wolf and kill him. But he wouldn't… at least not right now. He couldn't leave Sango there. He had left her alone for too long. He wouldn't let her die alone now…

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" A voice screeched coming from Sora. His eyes held a fury that Kouga hadn't seen before.

"I didn't---" Kouga began quietly but then realized it wasn't him Sora was talking to…

"What I've done???" The voice that came from Sora this time was soft almost… feminine… "You're the one that killed her."

"Nonononono." The harsher voice said angrily.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" The feminine voice said harshly. "It's all your fault. If I had been the one who lived then this NEVER would have happened!"

"That's not true!" The harsher voice said… tears filling his eyes. "You weren't born because your—"

"Just shut-up Sora! I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you! I wasn't born because you sucked the air right out of my lungs." The feminine voice said horribly to him. "You know as well as I do everyone wanted me born and not you. That's why mother left."

"NO! Mother was a whore!!! You're wrong Kage wrooooooong!" Sora began screaming into the air tears falling freely down his face.

"Did you think that anyone would like you? No one would ever want you! Not even your children… or that pathetic human! Why have you when they could have me?" Kage said hate filling her eyes.

"Nonono." Sora began chanting attempting to ignore the hate seeping through his sister's voice.

"Nobody likes the first twin. They always like the second-born twin." She began hissing. "Unless the first twin doesn't get out of the body fast enough and suffocates the second twin!!"

Kouga stared horror filling his eyes. The 'two' continued arguing. It wasn't making any sense. Two voices, one male one female coming out of the same body. It only shook him for a minute. He heard a low moaning coming from Sango's mouth.

Her eyes slowly began opening and Kouga felt a smile appearing on his face.

"How am I still alive?" She whispered not moving from his lap.

"I don't know…" Kouga told her, holding her as tight as he could.

"That's why!" Sora yelled, effectively getting both Sango and Kouga to look towards the twins. "I didn't want her to have twins! Because I didn't want one of them to be like—"

"SHUT UP! There is nothing wrong with me!" Kage yelled at him.

Sora turned instantly. He could smell Sango. He wanted his Sango. And he wanted her now. He wasn't going to let his… _uncle_… or sister stop him. Not anymore. He'd kill them both. He hated them both.

"Look at that! She'd rather have our uncle instead of you!" Kage's shrill voice said with a tone screaming her own victory. "No one will ever want you or to ever love you! NO ONE! Because you're not me!"

Sango stared at the… two? She wasn't sure what was going on anymore. All she knew was Kouga's arms were around her and she was alive. The last thing she remembered was Kouga hating her and hearing Kohaku's voice, calling her to the grave.

She looked up at Kouga, and was shocked to find tear stains along his cheeks. Sango felt her strength returning, but she had no idea why. She was human and should have been dead. Instead she was healing and her strength was returning quickly.

Sango could only faintly hear Sora arguing with himself. Instead all she could focus on was Kouga. He was staring at Sora, probably not completely realizing that she was awake. Or at least awake enough to focus on the only thing that mattered to her.

Sango felt her hand moving up to Kouga's cheek, wiping away the tear stains. Kouga's eyes grew wide in shock as he looked down on her, his hand coming up to cup her own. He could feel his eyes filling up with tears. They were together again.

"I remember…" Kouga whispered lightly.

No other words needed to be spoken as the two moved toward each other, their kiss making all the pain of the months apart disappear.

For them anyway.

"STOP IT! Get away from her! She's MINE!" Sora began screaming angrily.

"She is not yours! She never will be!" Kage's voice answered his mockingly.

Sora's eyes began filling with a terrible rage. He could no longer control himself in anyway.

"Be silent women! You are nothing but a whore just like HER!" Sora yelled his voice trembling with the anger.

"You may not tell me to be silent! You silenced me at birth! Never again!" Kage yelled rage now filling her voice as well.

"**I WILL SILENCE YOU AGAIN!"**

Sora's anger no longer allowing him to control his actions. Sora reached for the closest weapon that the exterminators had made. Without a thought he jammed the weapon into his body. Laughter racking his body.

"Try to speak now!" Sora said giggling as taste of blood filled his mouth. The blood slowly exiting him.

"What have you done? Why are you always such a fool?" Kage asked her voice was very quiet, barely above a whisper. "Why kill us now?"

Sora never answered her as his vision began growing darker and darker.

"You know…" Kage's voice began. "I never hated you. Not once." Tears began falling from Sora's eyes. "No matter what they said."

Flashback

Sora was shaking. Hiding again. He hated the tribe. He hated them all. Sora had learned of their plan to be 'rid' of him. There was no way he was going to let them do that.

"Where is that boy?"

"Who knows?"

"Why does he run from his fate? His people?"

"His sister surely would have been a better leader then he is… or was!"

"Yes, but he stole the breathe right out of her lungs!"

"Is that even possible?"

"His mother was a witch! She wanted only a son so she closed the mouth of the girl."

"I heard she didn't even ask for her daughter after the birth!"

"Well I heard that she didn't even know about her daughter!"

Sora ignored the words the best he could. He didn't want to know this. He didn't want to hear this… any of it!

Since when did he have a sister? Sora had never even heard of her before.

"That's because mommy never told you." A childlike voice said.

"Mommy?" Sora whispered, not knowing what the word meant.

"She left after you—after we were born."

"Where are you?" Sora asked his tears falling freely.

"Here."

Sora turned and there stood a girl who looked exactly like him. Except for the eyes. His were greener than the forest, hers were bluer then the sky.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Your sister… Kage." She told him a smile gracing her face.

"Why are you here? They said you were dead!"

"Only those I want to see me can. And I want you to see me brother… I love you!" Kage cried throwing her arms around him.

"Love me?" The words have never been spoken to Sora before.

"Yes. Love you. I will protect you forever and always." She told him a smile on her face.

"Forever and always?"

"Yes."

"But how can you do that?"

"I will stay inside of you until you need me. Then I'll protect you."

"Okay…"

one week later

"And rid the boy of the spirit that has entered him!" The wolf tribe's shaman yelled.

Sora was shaking as he was stuck to a the rocks… not stuck but chained there. He could feel her… Kage and her anger growing, but Sora couldn't let her help him. They'd kill her! He could hear her angered whisperings.

_Let me out! Let me out!_

But he wouldn't… couldn't! She would be killed if he did!

_I will never forgive them for this…_

She had said… but all Sora could hear was the _I will never forgive_ part. For after that he was gone. Not unconscious nor dead. Just… gone…

End Flashback

The blood loss was too much. Sora was dying, soon to be dead. And all he could hear was the wind saying goodbye.

"I… love… you… Kage…" He muttered blood pouring from his mouth and by the time he was finished his heart had stopped as well.

His spirit fled his body. Sora's child self flew to the skies. Only to be met by a girl. The same age and height. As a matter of fact everything was the same between the two… except she had dazzling blue eyes.

Hand in hand they flew together, back into their mother and father's arms…

End Chapter 15

Preview for Chapter 16 (Epilogue?): Sango and Kouga have been reunited but why is Sango still alive? And what of her children? And what of the tribe?

Alrighty…

Well I haven't up-dated in forever… You've all been amazing though! I was happy to get reviews telling me to hurry my lazy self up! I'm actually hoping to get the final (?) chapter up in a couple of days. I've had basketball but now that season's over!

And softball starts in one week… T.T I mean I love the sport but hey! A girl needs a break right?

I dunno what I thought about this chapter. I felt like I needed some closing for Sora. I kinda thought that I made him a little too freaky and as apology I gave him a happy ending… or at least kinda happy.

What do you think? Should I just have killed him and been done with it?

Any who…

Mo-Chan edited this chapter and I thank her because without her you guys would all be like "Did a four year old write this?" And no I am not exaggerating. XD

**(Mo-chan: Actually, more like a five or six-year-old.)**

Actually Mo-chan's reply… Thanks… I guess

I love you all and please review!!

Virtual High Five!!!

Reioko


	16. Chapter 16

A Human, A Demon, No Chance

Kouga couldn't help but stare at the body that laid on the ground. He couldn't understand what had happened… or why. Sora killed himself after yelling at himself, and then for some reason his demonic blood didn't allow the wounds to heal. It was all much too confusing for Kouga to think about.

In a matter of fact it was almost as confusing as Sango still being here. He had no idea how that was possible. She was a human. And a blow like that should have killed humans. If she was a full blooded demon he could see it, maybe even a half demon… but she wouldn't be in the same shape she was now. It was almost as though she had more energy, more power then before.

In an odd way it made Sango seem even more attractive.

Even weirder for Kouga was the fact that Sango's scent had changed as well. Not in a bad way, just in a different way. Her scent had become almost… stronger, more demonic…

Kouga's eyes widened at the realization. She smelled like a demon. Not a human. Not a half-blood. But like a full blooded demon. Perhaps it was the pups she carried... a smile hit Kouga's face as he thought about this. Those were HIS pups. HIS mate was carrying HIS pups.

Sango could only stare at Kouga. She didn't understand everything that happened with Sora, but she didn't actually care. Now she was with Kouga. Sango had missed everything about him. His strong arms around her. His eyes burning with every emotion he felt. His scent… his scent was never as strong as it was now. Sango thought that perhaps it was only the fact that she hadn't seen him in so long, but at the moment she didn't care.

Or at least she shouldn't have cared… but he smelt so good. Actually he smelt delicious. She wasn't sure how she could have forgotten this smell… in a matter of fact she didn't think she could forget this smell. He smelt like a god. Sango had never been more attracted to Kouga in her life.

The smell alone made her want to devour him, luckily before she attacked his face with her mouth she noticed what was on Kouga's face.

Almost a thousand different emotions were going through his eyes, and his lips were going up in down in a frown, smile pattern. She didn't know what was going on in his mind. Suddenly she was filled with the worst dread she had ever felt.

Maybe he really didn't want her back. Maybe he had remembered her, but then decided she was only a human and not good enough for him. Maybe he wasn't ready to be a father. Maybe that smile was only for Sora's death. Maybe—

Sango probably would've kept going. But she didn't. Or more like she couldn't.

Kouga had forced his lips onto hers. Forcing all thoughts away.

Not only was Sango shocked, but she was amazed. She couldn't remember his kisses ever tasting like this… nor did she remember enjoying him forcing her down to the ground… She never did like the dominance plays that seemed to be so common with demons.

But now she did. She wanted him to force her down and—

Sango's thoughts were yet again cut off, as the pleasant feeling left her lips. Suddenly she was cold. Kouga was above her, pinning her arms to the ground, breathing heavily. His eyes were averted. Kouga looked like he had no idea what to do.

Kouga stared away from Sango. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Normally they went slowly and gently. She was only a human after all…

But now not only did he force her down, but she seemed to like it, or at least that's what her scent was screaming.

Suddenly Sango gasped. Kouga looked down almost frightened. Sango winced in pain. Kouga instantly let go of her arms and got off of her, hoping her hadn't hurt her when he had lost his cool.

Sango's hands went to her stomach instantly. She looked up at him, giving him a forced smile.

"The two of them take after you." Sango said with a small giggle.

Kouga smiled as he helped her into a sitting position. His hand instantly went to her stomach, not caring if she would protest at this point. They were his children too, and he had already missed too much of their beginnings.

He could feel them kicking, both ready to be free from their mother. But not at the same time. For almost as fast as they started, they were done. Kouga smiled lightly, happy at being able to experience this if nothing else.

A silence filled the empty space between them. Neither knowing what to say.

"It won't be long until they are born," Kouga stated very matter of factly.

"Yes," Sango began not knowing whether she should say what she was about to say. "Hopefully they will be greeted by their father as well as their mother."

Sango sat staring away from Kouga, almost afraid of what he would say. Kouga was just the opposite though. He could just stare at her, shock was easily written all over his face. He couldn't believe that she would say that. But because of what was making her say that. He had left her for a demon, it didn't matter that he was under a potion, he had still left her. Kouga could understand how she would feel as though not only she was rejected, but their children.

Kouga was amazed that she would give him another chance. He thought he had lost all of the trust that had slowly built up between the two. Sango was not only opening up to him again, but she was setting herself up for possible hurt. And she knew it.

Kouga made a vow right there. He would never allow Sango to be hurt again. No matter what.

Kouga took Sango's hands and forced her to look at him.

"Of course I'll be there."

Woot for a time skip and scene change

Kouga was pacing, terrified. He didn't trust them. It didn't matter how many times they had done it before. He needed to be there… he had to be there. But he was banned from the room.

He couldn't believe that they could keep him out. Something about "tradition"… he was the Alpha Male! What he says should go. Forget tradition.

He was told that was what all of the males said during times like these. But the rule was there for a reason. A good reason. Something about needing privacy… and HER comfort. Why wouldn't she be comfortable with him? She would! So why should he say…

Suddenly the door opened. A smiling demon walked out. She was young for a healer, but said to be very intelligent. She couldn't have been that smart if she kept him out… oh would she pay for this later… Kouga couldn't help but to plot against her…

"Kouga?" The healer said bringing him out of his day dream. "The birth was a complete success. Both the boy and girl are beautiful and healthy, and Sango is tired but doing fine."

Kouga instantly moved as to go into the room, but the healer stuck out her hand, stopping him. He would've gone right past her if only his common sense had left him completely. Luckily for her, Kouga had a little left.

"I have a question," She said as she put her hand down, "Did anything happen to Sango while you were away?"

Kouga gave her a small glare and thought back on it. He couldn't remember anything in particular. Only the fact she had gotten more beautiful… and her scent had changed. Nothing important… but just in case he told her. Only about the scent though, he didn't need to go around saying sappy things like that to everyone in his tribe.

"Hmmm," The healer thought. "I'm surprised you didn't notice this before. Sango has become a full blooded demon for some reason. It's impossible to tell what kind of demon, or how so I was hoping you would know…"

Kouga had lost her after she said 'full blooded demon'. His eyes almost too big for his face. He didn't know how it was possible nor did he care. Not only would Sango live as long as he would, but now she could be completely accepted as Alpha Female.

"Your pups are also pure breeds." She said with a smile, knowing that he didn't listen to the rest of what she said.

She sighed lightly and rolled her eyes. Men were pathetic…

"You can go in and see her now," and at those words Kouga was gone, already by his mates side.

Sango smiled weakly as he came in. Both of the cubs were in her arms. The boy was black-haired with green eyes, while the girl was black-haired with blue eyes. Both had the light skin tone of their mother.

Kouga stared at her. She looked beautiful. Especially while holding their pups…

"So did she tell you?" Sango questioned.

Kouga instantly knew what she was talking about. "Yes…" He said his smile huge, almost as big as his eyes had been. "You're now a pure blood."

Sango nodded, sighing. "Now we can be together forever." Her hand came up and rested on Kouga's cheek.

"Yes, yes we can." Kouga told her as he bent to kiss her.

End

XD

I finally finished! I was going to put more but I felt like this was a good end… what did you think? Me hopes you liked it.

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this whole thing! I know I take a long time to up-date but I'm hoping to up-date more often now.

Thanks to everyone who read this ever!

Super thanks to all the reviews!

This couldn't have been finished without the song…

_Better than me _by _Hinder_

The song didn't really relate to the story, but I really like it! I'm going to write a one-shot of it now!!

Anyway…

Thanks to everyone and anyone!! I'm super happy for all the reviews, and

awesome-ness of the readers!

I hope I didn't leave too many loose threads…

Well… please review!

If I hit 100 reviews a random review out of this chapter will get a one-shot written for them. They choose couples, what it's from, rating, etc. Story if they have an idea. If not I'll make it XD. So if you don't have an account please leave an e-mail or something so that I can get a hold of you if you win.

**YAOI FANS ONLY!**

If you are into Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy fanfics, I'm writing one and would love to find an editor. Just tell me in your review, or pm me.

I would also like to start a L/Light fanfic, so an editor for that would rock too…

**END OF YAOI FANS ONLY!**

Sorry about that… didn't want to offend anyone who wasn't into that stuff. Yep so thanks a ton and please review.

I love you all!

I hope to see you all again soon!

XD

Rei-Rei


End file.
